


A Day with Rudolph

by matomato, OhFuckMystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, BAMF Rudy Holmes, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Caught, Character Death, Confession, Crack, Desk Sex, Embarassing Parents, Everyone Is Gay, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Freckles, Greg is Sweet, Kid Mycroft, Kissing, M/M, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft is a Softie, Office Sex, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Pre-Relationship, Protective Greg, Rudy doesn't have any shame, Sickness, Top Greg Lestrade, Uncle Rudy is amazing, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, i promise it is a happy ending, probably? idk, protective Rudy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/pseuds/OhFuckMystrade
Summary: Compilation of stories regarding Rudolph Holmes better known as Rudy and his interaction with Mycroft Holmes and others around him.All chapters are a stand-alone unless stated otherwise.





	1. Meet Rudolph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft Holmes is the British Government, not many people dare to disturb him, but there is one person who doesn't care and willing to walk in unannounced to the Ice Man's office.
> 
> That one time Uncle Rudy decides to barge in and playing cupid.

Being the British Government was not a simple task, despite what his brother told other people, but Mycroft Holmes’ occupation was a stressful one. It was a non-stop paperworks, meetings and diplomacies. Especially when the people who ran the government were moron, then it just added to the pile of Mycroft’s work. The elder Holmes always have a strict schedule, a full one in that. No one could make him change his schedule unless they were the Queen, herself, even Mycroft rarely made changes to his own schedule. With a schedule like that Mycroft was one of the hardest people to meet, appointment need to be made months before, even then the auburn man still could say no to the meeting if something far more important present itself to him. For Mycroft, schedule was everything, he tried to do everything he could following his schedule and he hated it when he needed to change or cancel plans.

 

It was no surprise that he could only grunt when in Tuesday morning his office door was open and shown an uninvited guest on his doorstep. Just with one look toward the guest he knew all schedule that Anthea had assigned would just be thrown out of the window. Mycroft leaned back against his seat and took a good look at the visitor who was grinning at him, not far behind he could see the apologetic look Anthea gave him.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I tried to stop him but…” Mycroft put up his hand to stop his assistant to explain herself for ever letting an uninvited guest barged into his office, like right now.

 

“It’s okay Anthea..” The assistant glanced at the guest who was wearing only the fines fabric. A light grey Briony suit, tailor made obviously. Fitting Hermès tie in black. 9.16 carat square diamond cufflinks, custom made from Chopard's Ice Cube series. A pocket watch by Panerai Radiomir with a 40-millimeter white gold case, brilliant-cut diamonds on the bezel and diamond-set numerals and custom-made shoes from John Lobb, before she left her boss and the guest alone. Anthea just nodded and walked back out, closing the door on her way. Mycroft turned his attention from the closed door to his guest and lifted an eyebrow at the tall man.

 

“Mycie baby, don’t look at me like I just rained over your parade my dear boy.” As soon as the man opened his mouth and his not very low voice dragged along the rooms you knew he has a dazzling personality. He was loud and shrill, open and shameless. He was like Mycroft but with a slutty and colorful attitude. Like a fresh wind. From one look glanced it couldn’t be seen but the moment the man put down all his mask it all showed.

 

“I can and I am looking at you like that when you just burst into my office unannounced uncle.” Mycroft retorted and the guest, his uncle, just smiled and dismissed what he just said with a wave of a hand.

 

“Oh don’t be silly. I can burst into your office unannounced especially when I missed my beloved baby, don’t you think Mycie?”

 

“There is this thing called phone uncle Rudy, you might want to use it next time you miss me.” Mycroft tutted while Rudy just moved around and sat down front of Mycroft’s desk, reached out to pinch Mycroft's cheek but was warned by a lifted finger and a ‘dare you’ glare.

 

“My god my little baby muffin is so thin! Did you eat enough my sweet honeybee? You look pale! When was your last shag? Shall I call some hunks to relax you? Two or three?” He already tapped a message and surely Mycroft had no idea how his uncle even managed to speak, think and tap and the same time. The fuss the older man gave to him sometimes was beyond his imagination. He was fine, he was healthy he was relax, that was before his uncle decided to throw all his schedule out of the window by coming unannounced like this.

 

Rudy was indeed like a father for Mycroft, fussing over his beloved nephew who he treated like his own son. The man was more like a role model even if Mycroft didn’t follow his shrill line of attitude. The white-haired man was a perfect mixture of his Siger Holmes but at the same he had his own area that made him entirely Rudy Holmes. Mycroft knew Rudy for his entire life, everything he knew, he knew them from Rudy. Mycroft was fine with the lifestyle of his uncle, which meant sex with some very nice man on a regular bases, open conversations about everything and also mostly sex, and a lot of alcohol. Mycroft never judged it, although to the outside world Rudy was deemed as cold and calculated. Rudy was deemed to be the personified of ice himself and was called as the man who created the Ice Man who was Mycroft Holmes, but Mycroft knew better than that.

 

“Stop that uncle please I….do not need that.” Mycroft said and tried to reach for Rudy’s phone before the man could send any text to anyone for that matter. God he didn’t want to have some toy boys here who would act like he would be unbelievable hot and erotic, plus the fact that Mycroft Holmes couldn’t turn on his interest in a person like a light. He needed some time to understand the profoundness of a person before he found him interesting and since times started to count, a certain Detective Inspector with the most beautiful salt and pepper hair ever, was very interesting for him. Unique and irresistible, yet so far away. They acted together on a professional level, never crossed lines. And yet Mycroft wanted to slide his hands in those grey hair so bad. He never wanted something so much in his life. And he should stop thinking about that before his uncle noticed.

 

“Oh hush baby you certainly need to be taken care of.  Just look at you already loosing so much cheek!” Rudy tutted when his dear nephew tried to take his phone away.

 

“I am fine.” Mycroft grumbled and glared pointedly at the phone. It took around few seconds before Rudy conceded and put it away.

 

“Thank you” The auburn said and sighed then looked at Rudy “Now, why are you _really_ here? You don’t go to the office anymore unless there is a board meeting, even then you mostly skipped it entirely and prefer to be at home drinking.” Mycroft stated and decided to take a good look of his uncle, the man who used to hold on this very position, the British Government.

 

Rudy or Rudolph Holmes was the British Government, the very person who mold Mycroft into who he was at the moment. The older politician left his position to Mycroft once the younger man was capable enough and decided to sit on the board member and mostly focus his work for as the Royal family advisor. For Rudy the arrangement was better, he didn’t need to handle whiny politicians, that’s now his nephew’s job, and he could have more time for his other indulgences, drinking and more me time.

 

“Oh my little dramatic angel. Okay okay I am here because first, I missed you, second, my date didn’t appear and I will hunt this man to death, and third, thought we can have a little shopping tour. You know, suits, coats, then some lunch perhaps …. dildos? Mycie baby, seriously I can call a hunk for you. When was the last time you scream out the name of god huh?” This was a normal conversation in a normal office on a simple normal day. Rudy was always worried about Mycroft's condition, mostly of his sex life which was really not present, no matter how much his baby said that he was fine.

 

“So up up baby boy, we will move to the city and catch some new clothes, lingers for you nice legs and a massage in my main spa before we come back and you tell me on our way what kind of hunk you want okay!” And that was it! There was absolutely no chance to speak against him. When Rudy Holmes came from Scotland to see his beloved Mycroft, he always got what he wanted. No buts! The man was stubborn just like other Holmes men.

 

Mycroft Just sighed, he was about to protest but knew it was like speaking to a brick wall. Fortunately, before he could answer, his phone rang and he accepted with a short “Yes?” Before his breathing caught in his throat. Cheeks became softly pink and his mouth dry. He hoped so much his uncle wouldn’t noticed but he was a Holmes, and every deduction Mycroft had learned, he learned from Rudy. The man on the other side of the phone had a simple question. He asked for some signatures. Voice raspy, dark, low, intoxicatingly male. It was Gregory Lestrade. The DI needed some official counter-signatures from Mycroft and wondered if the younger man had time for it sometime in the afternoon.

 

Mycroft glanced at the clock then discreetly at Rudy, he knew that this was his chance to say no to his uncle. “Actually I’m free right now, Inspector… twenty minutes. I’ll see you there. Anthea will let you in” The answer of course made Rudy raised his brow and then a slow smirk grazed his face. His nephew just outright blush over a phone call and trying to avoid him. _This is interesting_.

 

“I can’t come with you uncle, as you just heard I have a meeting in twenty minutes.” Mycroft said after clearing his throat but he didn’t dare to look at his uncle while he shuffled the papers and file across his desk. Somewhat he was nervous about the prospect of meeting the Inspector. _Dammit._

 

“Shut it. Who was that?” Rudy asked and moved back to sit down on Mycroft's table. He knew his beloved boy so well and someone who could make him blush just phoned him was someone who pull every string. “I never saw you blush while having a phone call. I saw you once like this when I caught you tossing off to this 80 movie with….What was his name….a yes, Rupert Graves. Maurice it was. Oh ,you was so in love Mycie babe so tell me with whom you had a call?” Oh this was definitely not good.

 

Mycroft got weak knees since he remembered when he saw the detective Inspector who took so much care for his brother and looked like a young god made of steak yet a father figure. And to know that Rudy would deduce everything once Gregory would step in was almost dangerously.

 

“Uncle please it’s just….” he bit his lower lips and cleared his throat. _Play it cool Holmes. “_ A minion. His name is Lestrade and needs signatures. Nothing more. Don’t stare at his ass too much. Divorced he is. Handsy, yes, but nothing more.” _oh what a lie!_

 

The truth was Mycroft and Gregory had been dancing around each other for so long it was almost tiering. At one of their ‘appointment’ of those two lovebirds, Greg asked Mycroft for a date which was rejected with a smile and a ‘Too much to do.. but perhaps next time’. An honest statement from the man made of ice. And Greg, at first pitiful, understand and smiled before he left the office with the knowledge that Mycroft Holmes was interested in him, there was hope to ask the man for a date.

 

Since that time, two months ago, it was like a ritual for Greg to call Mycroft him every Tuesday for signatures. Just to see him, smell him, feel his presence. And trying to ask the younger man for a date again. But today it was a different situation, his uncle was here and he had twenty minutes to get the man out of his office before Gregory arrived or Rudy would just be that embarrassing parent to him till the bones in front of the inspector.

 

Rudy on the other hand knew his nephew well enough that the auburn was lying and he just raised his brow. “Well then, if this is _just_ a minion, then I would still want to see him then we can go. It won’t take long after all.” He stated, eyes still watching over Mycroft. “I will be the judge if the man worth to get a blush from you and your comment about not staring at his ass just make me more curious. Wonder if it delectable.” Rudy smirked and decided that if Mycroft wouldn’t tell him the truth then he would just drew it from the younger man’s lips. A little bit teasing won’t hurt after all.

 

Just like that Mycroft knew he was screwed. Why it needs to be Tuesday today? Why must his uncle be here? Now? It was hard enough to find the guts to act all normal when Gregory was around him, but right now Mycroft had the feeling the world would betray him. His crush would walk in here and a storm called Rudolph Holmes would wash him away like a palm tree in a tropical storm. He protested and tried and organized and yet everything was futile.

 

On the other side of the city, Gregory Lestrade had no idea in what he would walk into. He was happy to see Mycroft again. Like every Tuesday. He not even noticed that he was smiling when he caught all the files he needed for signatures and placed them carefully under his arm, before he left the office, exited and with a unregulated heartbeat.

 

It had started soft.

 

Greg truly needed signatures on a very hot summer evening some months ago, and was surprised when Mycroft accepted his call even though it was almost midnight. He moved to the government building and both had a casual talk about how damn warm it was outside and that it was unbearable to work like this. Greg came in a loose white shirt, sleeves rolled up and due to the fact that there was no air condition in the yard, the fabric of his shirt was damp, his scent intoxicatingly musky, and the summer dipped his skin in the most beautiful shade of bronze Mycroft had ever saw.

 

And it was nice. It was damn nice to talk with each other. At first it was mostly Sherlock, hobbies, and at the end their private life. Of course, Greg was a bit faster with talking about his privacy. Mostly because he knew that Mycroft probably had a whole file and was only polite because he already knew everything about him. But after one month, also Mycroft started to talk. He said that he was so very tired of Sherlock getting everything he wanted while Mycroft was left to pick up the pieces. Tired of work and being the steely government official. _Tired of wanting Gregory Lestrade and not getting him._

There was never a kiss. Not till now anyway. Well Greg hoped for one to be honest. God the man already dreamed about it. He was so screwed with how much he had fallen for the elder Holmes.

 

At one evening, maybe a week ago, they talked about relationships and their ex partners. Greg admitted that he never felt so lonely in his entire life as when he was with his now ex-wife. He also spilled out that he had a gay affair when he was at the university and that it was damn nice. Of course, with Mycroft it was a bit more complicated. But after the second glass of an TIGNANELLO wine Greg brought with him, he admitted that he had one short tête-à-tête with a man from the diagnostic club who found Mycroft ridiculous attractive. Obviously, he didn’t believe it. Till now.

 

_“Why would he?” He asked Greg and it left him speechless._

 

 _“Well, you’re fucking attractive as hell for one”_ _Greg said and Mycroft blushed,_ _“mysterious, powerful, rich, smart, good sense of humour, look good in a suit, attractive–“_

  
_“You’ve said that”_   _Mycroft cut him off._

 

And yet, after that soft confession, they stayed on a distance. At least their lips. Greg, of course, helped Mycroft in his coat and once he moved around, he even corrected the perfect Hermès tie all automatically. Fingertips brushing over soft shaved skin. Mycroft’s brain froze. Not literally, of course, but metaphorically; as in his thoughts stopped completely and his usually finely tuned mind went all fuzzy and sparked and thought something along the lines of, ‘OH MY GOD GREG IS TOUCHING ME!’

 

This was their last meeting, two weeks ago. Mycroft needed to skip last Tuesday because of work and a short trip to the U.S. and Greg just looked forward to see him again. He didn’t even notice that the drive across the city took 20 minutes this time before he found himself laying the driver and walked strictly into the building, passing the security control and took the elevator.

 

“We can visit at Alfredo’s?” Mycroft started his last attempt to kick his uncle out but failed.

 

“Don’t be silly my hot bochito, I’m sure your ‘Minion’ will be here soon!” Rudy put the words in quotation marks and underlined it with a movement of his fingers. “I didn’t catch his name. Greg yes? Oh this is a nice name to be screamed out, like G-Greg, oh god GREG!” Funny because Greg was indeed already in the anteroom where Mycroft’s PA was sitting, and looked like a scared squirrel when he hears his name being screamed like this by someone that he knew wasn’t Mycroft. Greg took a quick look at Anthea who acted like she didn’t hear a damn thing.

 

_Did I came at a wrong time? No! He said I can come over?_

_Did he knew any other Greg? No! I’m the only Greg in his surrounding and surely the only ‘Greg’ he should scream._

 

“Oh stop it.” Mycroft hissed and it only being responded with a slow smirk from Rudy while the man glanced at the clock then the door. He was still sitting on Mycroft's desk, now all excited to see this Greg.

 

“He should be here… any minute now.” Rudy said gleefully and just like Rudy predicted a few seconds later the door opened and revealed the Detective Inspector, hair bit mussed up because he kept running his fingers over it few times, nervousness, blue button shirt that a bit too tight on his body, showing off his arms muscles nicely. In Rudy’s dictionary Gregory Lestrade would fall into the category hunk and the older politician would flirt non-stop if he didn’t know that his nephew fancy this man. Oh yes he knew from that one phone call this man was not just some _minion_.

 

“Oh” Greg said out when he saw that Mycroft wasn’t alone and an attractive older man joined him. His first thought was, that this man must be from the Diogenes club. He was well dressed, expensive perfume, smooth expression. Everything screamed ‘money’. Well this wasn’t surprising. After all Mycroft was also a rich man. “I...Ehm….I thought you are alone I’m sorry. Shall I come back later?” He asked almost nervously and pointed already back to the closed door.

 

Rudy never thought he would become speechless in his age because of a man but he was oh so wrong. Due to the fact that Mycroft and Rudy were so alike, of course their taste in men was similar, and so Gregory Lestrade and his handsy face and body, left Rudy speechless. He got up from the table and turned completely to check this man that must be made of bronze and gold and “Oh God” he said and cleared his throat while Mycroft buried his face in his hand. _Oh Christ now it will start._

“This is….Greg?” He asked and poked Mycroft's shoulder before he moved around the desk and closer to the Detective Inspector who clearly tensed a bit. “Oh my good lord, hello my handsome hunk. What a pleasure to meet the man that made my baby boy blush even on the phone. Bonjour.” He chirped in a seductive tone and offered Greg his hand for a kiss. _This man must be half french_. Rudy was sure.

 

Greg heard his own swallow in his ears and looked down at the hand which had been offering to him. _Did this man really want a hand kiss or a shake or what?_

“Ehm, yeah I’m ….Greg. Hi.” He said and looked at Mycroft for some reassuring but didn’t get anything in return. The politician was blushing and hiding his face in his hands. But of course, Greg was too polite and placed the files to the nearest table and took Rudy’s hand but clearly only for a shake “My pleasure meeting you and you are…?” He asked like the softest gentleman on earth.

 

At the gesture Rudy raised his brow slightly. “Oh not French? I’m rarely wrong in my deduction.” The older politician said as he let his eyes ran along from head to toe. Somewhat Greg felt like he was being undressed and at the same time those searching gaze was all too familiar. Just like a Holmes’ gaze.

 

“Deduction?” Greg tried to pull his hand away but the grip of the older man just strong despite the softness of the touch. “A Holmes then?”

 

And before Rudy could say any other word Mycroft spoke up, although he still hiding his face from the inspector. “Inspector Lestrade, meet my uncle, Rudolph Holmes”

 

It would be a lie if Greg would hide the fact that he was happy about the fact that Rudy was Mycroft's uncle. He was jealous once he came in to the office and found the politician with this handsome man. “Oh your….” he said and smiled. Shaking even a bit more confidently “and ...I am half French. Just thought it rude to give a hand kiss to someone I didn’t know and I think it’s not fitting in London.” he said and withdrew his hand quickly so he could take the file and move closer to Mycroft. After all he needed signatures but the truth was, he was only here to spend some time with the younger auburn man even though, this was impossible as it seemed they were accompanied by Mycroft’s uncle.

 

Rudy eyed the DI thoroughly. He saw the tensed going away from the inspector’s shoulder at the mention of him being Mycroft’s uncle, that was something. And when Greg passed him, Rudy decided to fix his eyes to the perfect butt. “Oh...nice Mycie baby. Why have you even mentioned I should not check out this butt? I’m sure I could crack some nuts on those globes. Well trained inspector! Made for some jockstrap!” Dear god did Rudy have any shame? The answer was clearly a no.

 

“Uncle!” Mycroft said scandalized while Greg tried to think about what exactly a jockstrap could be. Rudy just smirked when he saw the red cheeks of his nephew and waved his hand.

 

“You know I’m telling the truth and you probably eyeing him every now and then don’t you Mycie?” That remark was enough to make the tip of Mycroft’s ears all red and he wished to be eaten alive by the floor. _Honestly stuck in a meeting with the PM sounds more tempting than this. Or maybe some nagging from the queen. Or locked in a room with his mother. At Christmas!_

Greg was adorable but a bit clumsy when it came to understand what kind of effect he had on Mycroft or other men. He never thought he was overly attractive, and so he was standing there like a puppy and looked between Rudy and Mycroft “Ehm, I ...I have the feeling I came at a wrong moment. Maybe I …” he stopped and turned to Mycroft “I can call you later or I ...I can bring the files to your house later for signatures. It’s okay..” he hummed softly, even if he was sad he couldn’t have some alone time with the younger man. After all he didn’t saw him for a week.

 

The thought that Greg was about to leave send a panic to Mycroft’s whole being and he just looked up to the inspector and reached out to the man’s arm, stopping him from taking the file away and leave. “No” The word came so quickly from his mouth and there was a hint of panic in that one single word. It surprised not just Mycroft but also Greg and Rudy. He could already tell how much this Greg Lestrade meant to his nephew and it sent a smirk to his face and gave him a wonderful idea.

 

“Oh this is not needed Greggie my darling boy. I wanted to have some shopping time with my beloved burrito over there. Just casual walking around, gossiping, maybe a massage, care to join us?” At the word burrito Mycroft scowled at his uncle and protested under his breath

 

Greg was sure at the word ‘massage’ all his muscles tensed. He could kill for one. His whole body was ached and he longed for a good massage. But at the next moment the thought that his was truly inappropriate in a way. “Oh well, I …” He looked down at Mycroft, whose hand was still on his arm before he turned his attention back to Rudy. “I won’t ...disturb you two.” He said and tilted his head, smiling at the shy man who ruled the UK with a snap of fingers.

 

“Nonsense Gregory you will join us. I reserved a table on the best restaurant and I just need some new suits so I will be occupied to let my body be measured out. You two can walk around the city alone meanwhile. Will only take 30 minutes more or less. Mycroft baby you can show him some jockstraps meanwhile.” Rudy winked and checked the clock. “Would be a shame if you would drop this possibly.”

 

And just like that, the deal was closed. Mycroft couldn't even say something against it, or even Greg. The next moment Rudy already opened the door and called out for Anthea, ordering the lovely woman to clear all Mycroft’s schedule and that she’s dismissed from her duty. “Oh please call the Yard and tell them that Detective Inspector Lestrade is being requested, say national importance will you, kitten”

 

Mycroft blinked few times before he turned to look at the silver haired man who was still standing in front of him, still on the same stage as him, shock. “I… really need to apologize for him. He was supposed to be in Scotland or at least in Buckingham. But earlier he just came in and then you called… and I thought I can just make him leave when I said I have visitor coming.” The auburn man tried to explain himself to the inspector, still didn’t dare to look right at the man’s eyes but his hand still holding the other’s arm.

 

“Shhh it’s fine….I think” Greg said and started to chuckle while Rudy waved hands or moreover arms and ordered Anthea around to prepare everything for them.

 

“He’s very special. Your uncle I mean.” He said and felt his heart clenching when Mycroft's hand fumbled with the lapel of his jacket, all automatically and almost absently. “I just don’t want to disturb you and your uncle. Even if I’m curious what exactly a jockstrap is.”

 

“He is very special if you want to put it like that and you don’t want to know what a jockstrap is, trust me.” Mycroft told the older man then sighed “Well we better go follow him before he calls the security to drag us. Last time he did that to me.”

 

Greg snorted at that and glanced down at Mycroft. “Really? Called the security on you?” Mycroft nodded at the question as he got up from his chair and let go of Greg’s lapel to get hold of his umbrella.

 

“Yes and I was in a meeting with delegates from Romania. He just waltzed in with security in tow then dragged me away without much explanation.”

 

Greg slide his hand through his hair all amused and couldn’t believe that someone could ever order the great Mycroft Holmes around. Ten minutes later he found himself in a comfortable limousine next to the shrill man who had thousand questions for him. Mostly something along the line like, how long he was divorced, what size of clothes he had. What kind of porn movies he like, and how he met Mycroft or get in touch with his baby boy. And Greg had his problems to explain everything. He didn’t know if it was okay for Mycroft to spill everything but he had clearly no chance.

 

“Oh GOD REALLY? You came in the office on a warm summer night for signatures? I can tell that you made my dearest boy all nervous Greggie baby.” with a poke on the strong shoulder, Rudy underlined every gesture and Greg found himself blushing over the whole ride to the city. Mycroft was dangerously quiet and just groaned every now and then. He wanted to hide this instance but there was no way out. And Rudy was unstoppable “And he’s talking about you all-day-long, believe me Greggie my hunk you have a _huge_ effect on him. I always ask him if he need some toy boys. You know some bears. For relaxing and all, and he always says ‘no I have my Greg’”. That was one bit lie but clearly Rudy didn’t care! He knew his baby needed the push to get his act together and be with this handsome inspector and if he needed to make it his business so be it.

 

“What?!” There was a shriek in Mycroft’s voice when he heard his uncle while Greg’s eyes went a bit wide at the mention of other hunk to please Mycroft. The thought that other men touched Mycroft made Greg’s blood boil but to hear that Mycroft declined the offer because he had Greg just soothed it down quickly and made his heart beat a bit faster. But of course Rudy saw the soft jealousy in those big brown eyes and decided to pour some salt in the wound.

 

“He.. did...surely not!” At the statement Rudy tutted and smirked, clapped on Greg’s shoulder “Oh yes! He did! I know a lot of diplomats who try to sweep my baby off his legs but he just keeps denying them! I was worried that he would end up alone, you know, so I told him to have some fun at least. After all he can’t stay 24/7 alone! Hence why this evening we need to go separate ways because, my baby have a date.” He said and licked his lips, waiting for the reaction that burst out of Greg instantly and before Mycroft could protest Rudy kicked him in the shin.

 

“W-wait wait. I …..I mean…” He stammered and felt the jealousy creeping up his spine. But did he have the right to say something against it? No. Indeed he didn’t have and yet he couldn’t shut his mouth.

 

“That’s…” He stopped and cleared his throat “... sorry but I have an appointment with Mycroft. After all I didn’t get my signatures so….you need to call...whoever it is and cancel the appointment.” Greg didn’t even name it as a date and felt his body burning up a bit. Chest rearing gently, scent became a bit stronger, musky. Like the first time they meet.

 

The older politician inwardly smiled when he saw Greg’s reaction. _This man should be interesting_ , his mind provided and cleared his throat. “Oh but this is an important man Gregory. The man has been looking forward for this _date_ all year long.” Rudy emphasized everything on the word date just to poke on Greg again. He knew it was a dangerous play but for the love of Queen and Country, he wanted to see how much he could push the handsome inspector before he cracked and just swept his nephew away. From one quick interaction between Mycroft and Greg, Rudy could already tell that they were profoundly belong to each other, but the two just never utter a single word about it. Might as well had some fun while pushing the two together.

 

“Uncle please. You know I … don’t want this kind of meeting.” Mycroft wined and wished he could lean a bit closer to Greg and hide is face in his chest. Too much Mycroft’s surprise, the simple DI started to argue.

 

“Again! As I said, Mycroft is occupied this evening with me, my files and my needed signatures so please can you call the man and drop the appointment?” He asked and added “forever” more silently. Greg swallowed his jealousy a bit down together with his heartbeat. Oh Rudy was so proud. Proud of everything and mostly of himself. He smiled and said how pitiful it was so change plans but after all it would be rude to let Greg wait when he was the first man in line. That was enough to make Greg calmed down a bit and mumbled a low thank you before he stole glances at Mycroft. He didn’t want to see the man going on a date, any date, with other man.

 

The car stopped after 20 minutes of unbearable traffic of London right in front of Rudy’s tailor and the older man excused himself with a knowing smirk “My two lovebirds I will need 30 minutes roundabout. No making out in the car and when you two did, let the driver watch!” He winked and just like that, moved into the expensive vintage shop of London and left both men speechless and shyer than ever! Mycroft had his cheeks all red, even the tip of his ears. He couldn’t help but massage his forehead.

 

“Again… I dearly apologize for my uncle. He can be very vulgar as you see and I didn’t even know why he wanted to put me into a blind date. I’m in my forties for goodness sake” Mycroft grumbled and didn’t dare to look at Greg and just looked out of the window, toward the shop where Rudy just walked in.

 

The DI chuckled even if he could feel the blush on his cheeks “Well he’s ….funny! Let us say funny” He hummed and rubbed his forehead as well. Also he couldn’t look straight in Mycroft's eyes right now “And I apologize for destroying your date. Would be good for you. as I said two weeks ago at our last conversation, you are a catch!” he said and felt his cheeks burning when the word left his mouth uncontrollably. _Why the hell I said this? Probably because it is the truth! It is!_

 

“Oh no no.. that I need to thank you for. I don’t know what in my uncle’s mind when I’m not interested to meet anyone. He had been bothering me about being alone for years anyway. So thank you for stopping him” Mycroft said with his cheeks just became much more heated at Greg’s comment.

 

“I don’t think I’m a catch like you say Gregory…” He added this time quietly “but thank you.”

 

“Shut it will you! We had the same conversation in your office when you talked about your last man from the Diogenes club and I told you, you are a catch.” Greg made sure Mycroft heard him again. The words dripping from his lips like thick honey and wrapped the politician in some kind of safety. _Gregory Lestrade think I’m a catch._

“But…” Greg cut and nibbled at his own lips. Once in the endless conversations between him and Mycroft, the politician told him that he needed to be more selfish in his life. After the dirty end with his ex-wife and some lukewarm tries with woman and men, Mycroft couldn’t look at the soft tries from Greg to find finally someone who would look at him like he was the most perfect kind of art. “...I did it because ...maybe I’m a bit … selfish you know?” Greg said and his Adam’s apple bobbed dangerously painful.

 

“Anyway...shall I catch a tea or something? Or a jockstrap even if I don’t know what it is but your uncle said I should have one.”

 

The little confession made Mycroft’s heart skipped a beat and he turned to look at Greg. He didn’t reply to it and just kept it to himself. _A little bit selfish, should he do it too then?_

 

“No but if you want to take a walk around I can accompany you.” Mycroft offered “Uncle will probably take more than an hour he can be quite a fuss when regarding his suits.” He explained and Greg nodded, giving Mycroft a small smile.

 

“Sure. The weather is nice anyway” Mycroft smiled a bit at that and got out of the car, holding the door open for Greg. It was rare that Mycroft took stroll, even if he had the time he usually did it at night. So to do it in the middle of the day with Greg as company was just wonderful. The two men started to walk, at first quiet not knowing what to talk about.

 

Normal people rarely interest Mycroft, he found them dull and just like goldfish. Even politician could seem so slow to the elder Holmes, so he didn’t like to be in social engagement too long. But then there was Greg. Gregory Lestrade, a simple inspector, just like the other goldfish and yet the silver haired man managed to hold his attention and interest. Nothing special about the inspector, he was average, normal, mundane, clumsy...and so fascinating. Mycroft knew everything about him. He married young, divorced young, a drinker, and smoker. He was funny, charming, handsome, and nice enough to put up with a lunatic like Sherlock.  
  
Why was he so interesting? Mycroft couldn’t work it out, at least not at first. And after spending more time with the inspector, he couldn’t care less to be honest. He just enjoyed the time with the man who brought butterfly’s right in his stomach. And Mycroft was thinking more of the DI, who obviously found him interesting. The politician could practically see the thoughts as he spoke to the DI. It was easy to deduce what Greg was thinking when he spoke to him;  
  
Handsome. Posh. Smug. Suits… Charming. Annoying. Looks fucking good in a suit. Nice blue eyes. Curved lips. Well, suits… Sherlock’s brother. Still good looking. Sexy. Talkative at work, that one is basically his job and surely talkative in bed. Cheeky. Arsehole but still good looking. Nice arse! Damn the fucking suit. He’s surely good in bed… Although sometimes it was hard to believe if Greg really thought like that, after all the man never say anything so Mycroft kept his mouth shut.

 

It was a while ago since Greg was so bloody nervous. He had no idea what to say. Even though this wasn’t a problem when they meet in Mycroft's office every Tuesday. They talked about everything but after earlier, with what Rudy said it just made Greg became nervous.

 

“And...your uncle will stay in your house then? I mean ...I truly don’t want to disturb you and his plans with you.” He hummed and finally glanced at the younger man who looked so damn posh with his umbrella and, _was that a brand new blue suit? God his skin appears even more pale._

 

Mycroft shook his head and felt Greg’s eyes on him. Those eyes somehow managed to strip all the calculated and protective layers of Mycroft Holmes. The younger man could feel control slipping through his fingertips. He did not like the feeling but somehow he let it happened anyway.

“I imagine he will stay in his flat or Buckingham, depends and as I said Gregory I’m not eager to have the company of my uncle’s guests or this blind date he set me up. I much prefer your company instead and I _want_ you to come by at the house later.” Mycroft said without looking at Greg, because he felt he would blush if he looked at those brown eyes.

 

“And I need to thank you for speaking your mind up, being bit selfish like that. You are after all the first in line, just like what my uncle said so please don’t think much about my uncle and his plans.”

__

Greg smiled at the word and he could see how Mycroft himself was surprised with it. “Well, the thing is.. I just don’t want to be in way especially after the call I got from Anthea yesterday.” Greg said as they stopped in a small stall to buy some tea for Mycroft and coffee for Greg. Mycroft raised his brow, waiting for Greg to continue as he took the paper cup from the older man.

 

“She called to say how you are seem to be in love.” Greg had never imagined to see Mycroft Holmes spitting out some good earl grey tea but here he was watching the British government coughing with his ears dipped in a burgundy color.

 

“P-Pardon What did she said?” Mycroft asked and Greg moved closer to pet his back so he got enough air “She said you are in love. I have no clue why she said it to me. Maybe because I...shall check on the man or something like that. That’s why I apologize like every 5 minutes because I thought it’s the appointment your uncle was speaking about.”

 

“No…” Mycroft huffed and petted his mouth clean with a fresh napkin which was placed in his pocket.

 

“I’m not in love with anyone…” Mycroft said slowly and stopped himself from speaking again. Greg on the other hand wondered if he got it wrong. He could feel his heart feel a bit lighter but at the same time disappointed with Mycroft’s answer.

“Well, I ...I don’t know if I’m in love.” Mycroft Holmes admitted quietly that Greg thought he must have misheard things, but seeing the seriousness on the other’s face, he didn’t mishear it. Greg sipped at his coffee in slow motion and a quirked brow which made him even more cute.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know it?” Greg asked curiously. The question was met with silence and Greg could see that the younger man was nibbling on his lower lip. It was quite adorable.

 

“Mycroft, are you really telling me that you can’t figure it out?” Greg asked and it made the younger man blushed while he tried to defend himself.

“It’s not that I don’t know.. _love_ is complicated and it’s _sentiment_ hence why it is confusing!” He huffed and looked almost sadly down at his tea seconds later that it made Greg wanted to pull the younger man into a hug. In the end he settled with rubbing on Mycroft’s back. Greg probably the only person that could do this to Mycroft, giving the younger man comfort like this, after all Mycroft didn’t like touched like this. Not even from his mother.

 

“How ...does it feel?” Mycroft finally asked and bit his lower lips before he hid the named lower apricot lip behind the rim of the cup. Like this he could easier to look at Greg properly.

 

Greg smiled and shrugged quickly, “Well… It could be a small feeling you get in your gut at first. Like, maybe you just suddenly like spending time with the person. Or you find them attractive and sexy. The person became all you think about. You...enjoy spending time with them and you constantly get erections from thinking about them. Or you find them attractive and have sex and start to only want to do it with that person. Something like that.” The last two points where muffled behind the cup. They were silent again, both looking at each other and Mycroft was thinking, assessing all the information he got from Greg then suddenly it clicked, he was … in love and it been for months now.

 

“Love is confusing.” Mycroft stated again after the realization hit him and Greg finished the last drop of coffee down his throat before the plastic cup found its way to the next bin.

 

“It is confusing. It makes me feel out of control and I don’t like that.” Mycroft added and the two bodies just stood closer than before, not walking anywhere. Just standing there, in their own little world.

 

“So you are in love with ...whoever Anthea means?” Greg asked and forced himself to smile at the politician even if he wanted to punch the nearest wall. Mycroft couldn’t do much but nod. After all it wasn’t a lie.

 

“That and sex, sex ….is tiring and exhausting, one-sided and … uncontrolled. It ...hurts and it’s mostly exchanging bodily fluids. I’ve never enjoyed it.”

_He must be kidding! He can’t mean it like this. How can he say it hurts? How can he say it is one-sided? What kind of bollocks touched him? He didn’t know what it feels like to be held in the lap of someone else just because they wanted to see him come?_

 

Mycroft frowned at him when Greg just stayed silent for long. It just so many things were running through his mind over what Mycroft just said. The more he thought about it the more his blood boiled.  
  
“M—Mycroft, you can’t control everything. And yes, love makes you feel slightly out of control and confused. But it’s worth it. The kissing, the cuddling, even the sex. It makes you feel closer to the person you love. And when you never enjoyed it, you did it with the wrong … person”

 

And this felt like a starting shot.

 

_You did it with the wrong person._

__

Nothing more echoed in Mycroft’s brain. Oh yes, he was so sure about this. He never had butterflies in his gut and he never wanted the presence from someone very long even if they had sex. He wanted that they left him alone once they are done and he didn’t even know why he let it happen? Just because to please them? Why? He was maybe the smartest man in and around London but he couldn’t answer this questions till now.

 

And Greg? Greg had this soft puppy-ish expression, something between happiness and sadness. “But hey….you are in love and ...your number one man should wash away every bad experience you ever had and believe me we all had those experiences. So…” he shrugged again and looked back to the shop, still no life sign from Rudy. “..as i said, I think Anthea called me because she’s worried. After all it’s a big deal when you fell for someone so...I’m truly sure she called so I shall check on your ‘jack of hearts’.”

 

“I wonder…” Mycroft said quietly as he looked at his now empty cup “This is something that ever occurred to me before, after all I always enjoy solitude and I just ignored _this_ kind of feeling” He sighed then gathered his courage to look at Greg “But it seems I can’t keep burying it when I always looking forward meeting him and can’t control what my hands or mouth doing, he is someone who become such a dear to me…” He confessed to Greg. It was Mycroft’s way, always so subtle, to tell what he was feeling especially when it regarding Greg.

 

Greg stared into those blue eyes. Mycroft’s words just went straight to his ears and engraved in his mind. _Did he mean…_

 

“There you love birds are!” Just like that the spell was broken, the little bubble burst and the two men jumped a bit, quickly shuffled away from each other. Mycroft turned toward the voice and saw his uncle standing there with knowing grin. “Oh don’t tell me I disturbed you two. Bad Rudy. Bad.” he patted his own hand and moved quickly over to the now blushing men.

 

 _Damn why did he finish the measuring now?!_ Greg thought and slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat and, _oh thanks God, cigs._ He took one out of the package and lid it before he dragged. “Not love birds.” Greg explained to the approaching man. He didn’t want to make Mycroft feel uncomfortable with everything. Well the man was in love. Nice! _Really._ But he knew the politician well enough to understand that he would prefer to drop the topic.

 

Rudy who still had a big smile on his face, didn’t get why Greg, especially this man, appeared sadder now. “What is it Greggy my hunk? Why are you looking like 10 days of rain huh?” he asked and watched him dragging at his cigarette like some other person would play the guitar. It was pure sex.

 

Mycroft glanced at Greg, taking in the gloom expression of the detective. He knew the words he had said earlier must have bothered Greg in a way but now it made him wondered about things. Why would Greg got all sad with what he said.

 

“Are you done? We can head for lunch now?” Mycroft asked Rudy, distracting the man from asking too many question to Greg. There was no reason to make Greg uncomfortable or even sadder with the whole thing. It was a topic that Rudy didn’t need to know after all. Rudy raised his brow when he saw Mycroft already making his way toward the car. Greg was about to follow but Mycroft's uncle stopped him quickly with a press of his flat hand against his chest “oh Greg my gorgeous 30cm dream. What is it huh?” He asked while the DI stunned at all the nicknames Rudy had for him. Like a dictionary. “It’s ….nothin’! Just ...we had a talk about a phone call from Anthea and the topic. But it’s truly nothing and clearly something you should ask your nephew okay? I’m fine!” _I’m lying!_

And so Greg passed the man and followed Mycroft. Both left the not amused Rudy just like a puppy in the street ‘till he followed and all three made their way to lunch. Even during lunch, Rudy managed to make it uncomfortable, not just for Greg but for Mycroft. Rudy kept asking about Greg’s ex-wife, his measurements, his kinks. And Mycroft was busy with stuffing his uncle's mouth with food and apologizing to Greg for Rudy’s behavior. Greg on the other hand just tried to answer the older politician without really answering everything, he just didn’t want to seem rude for the man, after all if this man was Mycroft’s mentor then one word Greg could probably ended up in Antarctica. He didn’t want that.

 

“Uncle. Stop asking question, you are making Gregory uncomfortable.” Mycroft hissed under his breath toward his uncle while the older man just grinned and sipped his wine. “It’s fine My’ really!” The nickname made Rudy turned his attention to Greg. Did the inspector just called his beloved nephew with a nickname and said nephew didn’t complain? Yes Greg did that. Only Sherlock managed to get away with calling the ice man with nickname like that, sometimes Rudy but for someone outside the family to be so familiar like that. Oh that’s wonderful. And the word ‘My’ sounded perfect in the detective’s tongue, like a sign where Mycroft belonged to. Greg did not even notice that the simple word had slipped out from his mouth, it just all familiar.

 

“To answer your previous question. I ...like soft hands and ...Ehm, blue eyes. I love blue eyes. I have no idea why someone would like brown one really!” Greg chuckled joyful as he answered it “I love good suits…” he added and now noticed what he said. _Damn it!_

Rudy smirked and patted the strong shoulder of Greg with a knowingly grin. “Oh tell me more my hunk. Pinstripes? Light grey? With my lovely nephew in it? I mean he looks so good in those suit, don’t you agree?”

 

And Mycroft had the feeling that his heart pumped like a sledgehammer. The words that left Greg’s mouth was like a confession. It didn’t need a genius to deduce who Greg was talking or at least describing about. Rudy had asked what type of men Greg like and the detective had answered like that, describing someone that nearly screamed ‘Mycroft’. It was hard to believe that Greg would do such thing, Mycroft was sure a man like Gregory Lestrade would have no interest in him.

 

“God just let him be uncle...” Mycroft whined when Rudy asked another question and the older politician just tried to shut him up while waiting for Greg’s answer. Mycroft just wanted for this whole ordeal to be done. In a way, this was a huge pressure for him and for Greg as well. At least he thought so, one wrong answer and everything could take matter to a worse direction. It was something that Mycroft didn’t want to happen. The only thing that Mycroft wanted right now was to have his conversation with Gregory. Their usual conversation. Their Tuesday meeting without anyone, or in this case Rudy, joining them. But the universe had its own plan by bringing Rudy into it. The older politician currently working hard to drag Mycroft and Greg from their comfort zone of admiring the other from distance to be together with all force. To show them what was actually in front of them and finally admitting what they truly feel.

 

Greg could feel his cheeks went a bit red at the question. It looked like that Rudy had caught them red handed with all his admiring of Mycroft in suit or at least reading his mind. He knew the older man couldn’t read mind, no one could, but right now Rudy just like his inner self materialized and just said things that always in his minds. Of course Greg loved seeing Mycroft in suit especially in dark pinstripes. Greg stole a quick look at Mycroft, taking the sight of the younger man wearing a dark navy suit. It one of his favourite, it brought the younger man’s eyes even more. When Rudy saw the gaze from the silver haired man he just smirked. _Oh how these two are so blind!_

 

“I take your silence as an agreement then?” Greg could hear the teasing tone from Rudy and it brought him back to reality. He quickly looked back at the politician and when he saw the glint on Rudy’s eyes he knew he had been found by the older man. “Anyway lovebirds. How about we catch a cake now to go and have some champagne on the limo? I’m sure my baby boy had a lot of work to do once home and you, Greggie my huge Alpha wolf, you really need to skip the date with my baby. The signature date I mean!” He added the last word when Rudy noticed that Greg and also Mycroft got nervous at the idea of cancelling their ‘signature appointment, or maybe it was the word ‘date’ that made both so overly nervous. Who knows.

 

Before anyone could say no, the politician, all loud and shrill, snapped his fingers and ordered two slices of chocolate cake and one of red velvet before he let it wrap up and paid the bill. Greg tried. He really tried to pay for himself but it was like an unwritten rule that every Holmes, except Sherlock, wanted to save his money.

 

“I’m the one who invited you Greggie, dear. So why don’t you save up your money for when you asked my baby for a dinner?” Rudy said with a wink as he handed the waiter his card while Greg just sat there mouth agape and Mycroft hiding his face behind his palm yet again. And for some odd reasons Greg thought it would be better to not say a word anymore. He tried to catch Mycroft's gaze from time to time but the moments passed away like seconds and he felt like a teenager again.

 

After the waiter dropped the box with the cake and smiled politely when Rudy gave them a huge tip, the trio made their way to the limousine. Still waiting in front of the door. At some point Greg decided to ask Rudy for a drink once in the car. Maybe a brandy? Or a cocktail? Or perhaps that bottle of champagne.

“Wait I will…” Greg said quickly when the limo stopped by front of them and he opened the door for Mycroft with a smile. This was nothing new. He did it since weeks! Months even. Office door, car door, coffee shop door, who cared but in a way after this ‘date’ it has another meaning. This very gesture always replied with a soft smile from the younger man. It was a routine between them and Rudy enjoyed watching how this ordinary inspector managed to make his nephew’s smile genuinely. Even during lunch earlier when Rudy didn’t harass Greg with questions, the inspector took good care of Mycroft. He made sure that Mycroft ate and offered few bits from his own plate, usually something that Mycroft like. The inspector even helped to choose which meal that Mycroft should eat and would like. It’s like they were already a couple without them knowing but when Rudy pointed it out everything burst.

 

And so he deduced he would let it be for now. After all he believed that his beloved Mycie would know why he was acting like this for the whole time. At least Rudy hoped. After Mycroft slipped into the car, Greg followed suit, quickly out himself near Mycroft in protective manner. Once the door closed and the car making its way, Greg was greeted by a smirking Rudy and a loud ‘pop’ from a champagne bottle. “Greggie you owe me a click of glasses. At least for once!” Rudy said and yes also this was a part of his plan. This detective was nice and handsome and hunky and utterly….shy! He just needed a some Armand de Brignac Gold Jeroboam to relax and he would good to go.

 

“Uncle. It still office hour” Mycroft chided after he took a quick look to his pocket watched. 2 p.m.

 

“Do relax Mycie baby! I already told your assistant to make sure your inspector doesn’t need to be back in the office after this so he is good to drink!” Rudy said as he poured the champagne full into two flute and handed one to Greg who just took it without much protest and swallowed it after the cheered to Rudy. Oh this was good. He needed to relax more. He needed to stand the fact how good Mycroft was looking in his suit. How good he smell. Everything, the slightest movement of fingertips should be illegal at him and yet Greg was banned to see it every day of his life. But after four glasses of such an expensive champagne, it was easier. Easier to let himself admire Mycroft in the open and let his fingers gently running against Mycroft’s own. Just little touches like that while the three of them talk and made their way toward Mycroft’s place.

 

But after every high, there was a fall. When the car stopped Greg felt his blood freeze at the spot and all the alcohol went out of his body. “There we gooohooooo lovebirds. Greggie baby do be a favor and help my Mycie into his jacket. I will go in already. Telephone conference with some hot hunk. Knowing them from jocksandcock. You need to check their website out, great men!” He patted Greg’s shoulder. More of a swat, before he opened the door and moved out, letting himself inside the house with his own security card.

 

Mycroft huffed when he watched his uncle and got out followed with Greg. Just like usual, the inspector walked the politician to the front of his door. Not talking about what had happen throughout the day or what was right in front of them. The elephant in the room. Mycroft stopped right front of his door, not quite opening it just yet while his mind thinking about all the possibilities. He needed some answer. Some signs and he needed them now. He turned around facing Greg, making the older man startled when he saw the serious expression on the younger man.

  
“I don’t believe you.”

  
Greg raised his eyebrows when he heard the sudden statement and. “Excuse me?” Mycroft appeared shy suddenly. Nearly out of words and yet he knew what to say. “I don’t believe you,” Mycroft repeated. “What you....you said before. Kissing, cuddling, and sex are all horrible.” his voice dropped to a whisper. Body screamed _lie lie lie_! Oh how wonderful it would be with Greg. He was sure. His body was sure but his mind just wanted to tell otherwise.

Greg snorted nearly and rubbed his nose absently “Mycroft Holmes, you haven’t been kissed by the right people. Same as sex. Just saying.” he hummed and licked his lips while Mycroft just shook his head then looked up at Greg all deviant. “Fine...” The DI hummed and slipped his fingers into his coat. It was cold, February, and he was tipsy enough from all the champagne that Rudy kept pouring him in the limousine. That man needed to be separated from alcohol for good. Greg stood there, watching Mycroft while his mind ran through all the possibilities. _What can happen? Maybe a slap._ And so he stepped closer, right into Mycroft’s comfort zone, personal space.

  
“Gregory, what are you doing?”

  
“For once in your life, Mycroft, shut up.”

  
He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mycroft’s. It was soft, and wet, and... and nice. Slow. It was wonderful. It was like the first rain in August. It was a gentle kiss and supposed to be short, that was what Greg thought, but as he about to pull backward, Mycroft returned the kiss, pressing back. At the response Greg quickly went to cup the auburn’s head and kept the other still while he leaned even more, deepening the kiss. He felt Mycroft’s hand went to his coat, pulling him closer.

Greg smiled and kissed back, waiting a few seconds before licking Mycroft’s lip again. This time Mycroft opened his mouth and Greg’s tongue darted inside. The sudden taste of Greg, something Mycroft had dreamed about a lot, was overwhelming and Mycroft felt a groan in the back of his throat. Greg chuckled and Mycroft clamped his lips shut.

  
“You’re laughing at me,” Mycroft whispered without opening his eyes, just pulling a bit away from those wonderful lips. Greg hand was still cradling his head and he couldn’t help but leaning to the rough hand.

  
“I am not,” Greg whispered back and let lips hover over the other. “I was... it is nice, Mycroft. I got you to make that noise, that means you liked it...even if ...you…” _even if you are in love with someone else! Fuck!_

At the realization Greg stopped what he was doing! _God Mycroft must feel so uncomfortable._

 _“_ I’m ….I’m sorry!” The DI said and pulled back a bit but Mycroft’s hold on his jacket stopped him from going further back. “Damn. I’m ...so sorry that ...I’m ...god your uncle gave me to much champagne earlier…”

 

“You didn’t mean it?” Mycroft asked quietly, a frown slowly showing on his forehead when he heard Greg.

 

“That’s …” he shook his head and moved his hand to dig into the bows of Mycroft's arms “That’s not….no! No I ...you are in love with someone. You said it and I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable just because I try to be a smart aleck you know?” Greg chuckled and tilted his head. In a way it wasn’t so hard right now. He thought, when he ever would dare to kiss Mycroft, to be maybe, rejected, it would be harder. “I need to check him. I won’t let you date him without a check, you know that right?”

 

“Ask me a question.” Mycroft said when he heard Greg. He knew the older man could be slow but to be this slow, he didn’t think about it. “I know you want to ask me a question. So ask it.” He said while he looked at Greg right on the eye with his cheeks all red. Mycroft swore his heart beating faster than before as he waited for Greg to finally _see_.

 

“What is a jockstrap?” Greg started to smile and bit his lower lip. God it was the alcohol and yet he was so fucking sober.

 

 _Well it was something I didn’t anticipated_. Mycroft blinked few times when he heard the question and regarded Greg with a raised brow. _Are you serious?_

 

“I am. Stop looking at me like that. What is it?” Greg asked and Mycroft just sighed. He couldn’t believe this man. He feel for this goofy man.

 

“It is an undergarment, protect the genital area only.” Mycroft answered, cheeks all rosy than before while Greg just responded with a ‘hmmm…’ while he looked up the lamp above them. His hand slowly going to Mycroft’s back.

 

“I see…”

 

“I can’t believe you used that to ask about _jockstrap._ ”

 

“I just wanted to know if I need to wear this when I ask you for a date. Like...is this a ‘must have’ to ask you out or will your uncle allow it without? Thought my butt is nice enough. And I fucking know what it is Mycroft. I was handsome during university. I had my experiences with men too. “

 

And then it was out. Greg asked for a date. He truly did, and during the most romantic moment someone could imagine. Mycroft blushed even harder when he heard Greg. He didn’t even protest when the older man pulled him closer, making them only inches apart.

 

“I don’t recall you need my uncle’s permission for a date with me.” He mumbled quietly while he looked at the spot behind Greg’s head. His fingers fumbled with Greg’s coat while the older man waited for the answer.

 

“I’m ...not sure. I should ask him I think. But it seems he likes me. Well….part of me..” Greg chuckled and found himself watching the man in his arms with foggy eyes. This was slow and it needed to be slow. For both. And when he wanted to say something to comfort Mycroft even more, the light in front of the door get off and on and off and on. Something only parent do when their children standing in front of their door for a goodnight kiss. The DI raised his brow and chuckled “Okay...wow seems like...your uncle wants to have talk with you.” He hummed and looked into the Azur blue eye of Mycroft.

 

Greg could hear a huff from the younger man when the light still going on and off and on. “Honest to god. I should apologize for his behaviour again.” He said as he looked at Greg and this time there was a fond look on those blue eyes “Why don’t you pick a day and time for this… date of yours. I will try to clear my schedule for you.” Mycroft said and his suggestion was greeted with the widest boyish grin he ever seen from the older man.

  
“Deal. You should clear your schedule this Friday night. Oh and ...you should say this other man, whoever you have a crush on, I will kick his ass.” Greg said, not willing to let Mycroft went inside. They just stood there looking at each other eyes. The lights still went on and off again and now it was added with knock on the door from inside.

 

“I guess I need to go inside now” Mycroft whispered

 

“I know. But no.”

 

“You need to let me go”

 

“I know...still no.”

 

“Gregory….”

 

“Mycroft….” The younger man rolled his eyes at how silly Greg could be when he put his mind to it. The knocks got even louder and more persistent, Greg just sighed and shook his head.

 

“You are still my 4am thoughts.” Greg whispered as he leaned down, cupping Mycroft’s face in his hand.

 

“I know”

 

“Dream of me?” Mycroft chuckled at that and nodded. He smiled when he felt Greg’s lips pressed against his again. Twice in one night. He automatically closed his eyes as he memorized this feeling into his mind.

 

It was the exact moment when Rudy opened the door. Maybe he was shameless and a sex addict but he was also very traditional. “Enough now! Greggie stop devouring my baby like he would be a lollipop. Ask him out and after the third date maybe you get a grab on his perky ass.” Rudy said and pulled Mycroft out of Greg embrace, leaving the DI with a whimper and a whine. Not just the DI.

 

“Shoo shoo now Greggie and check out of a table in the best restaurant in town. And moved your hips when you leave the property please!” Every excitement burst right in this moment. But in a lovely way. And just like that Mycroft was pulled inside and the door was shut front of Greg who was still too stunt about what just happened.

 

One moment he was kissing Mycroft Holmes and the second he was left alone on the porch in cold February afternoon with an order to book restaurant for a date with Mycroft Holmes. He had a date with Mycroft Holmes this Friday.

 

 _Fuck._ He had three days to prepare for this date and he didn’t know where to start, Greg thought but couldn’t help to chuckle. He looked one more time at the door before he closed his coat and made his way into the cold night of London.

 

While Rudy, Rudy was smirking at his nephew and poked his nose gently. “Oh look at you! You shine like a lamp my boy!” He teased the British Government and pinched his cheek while Mycroft just huffed and wanted nothing more than to be outside again, with Gregory. Continued what they started even if he knew it was a perfect ending for the day. As always his uncle was right. He did end up with a date.

 

_When you meet your person, trust me, you will know. So please my dear, do not settle for less..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! We are back with a new story!
> 
> This time both OhFuckMystrade and I decided to write our favourite canon character after Emily Rose Holmes-Lestrade, Uncle Rudy. If you guys have read our story AMO, you will get the gist of how we portrayed Rudy in our story. We decided to write a few piece of the dynamic of Rudy and Mycroft. This is the first one!
> 
> The Rudy that we think of while we wrote this down is always Jeff Goldblum. The man is just so perfect to be our Rudy, especially after watching few of his interviews! Anyway hope you love this first chapter and please leave comment and kudos!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade
> 
> p.s. we have few stories ready to be published ;)


	2. Office Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two months, Greg got his hands on certain ginger.
> 
> Continuation of the first chapter

Greg pushed Mycroft right against the door once he closed it, holding the man by the waist as he pressed his own body and gave the younger man another heated kiss. They were on a date earlier and Mycroft had suggested for them to get back to the office as the younger man had a fine bottle of wine they could share. But once in the car, the two couldn’t stop themselves. It started off with touches then turned into gentle kisses. Once the car approaching the Whitehall office, Mycroft was on top of Greg’s laps and they were fully on snogging.

 

More than two months had passed since their first date and somehow since that first time Greg abled to kiss Mycroft kiss on the government’s foyer their date managed to get cockblock by Rudy every damn time. It’s like the older politician just knew where their date was or where they would end up later on. _Not today._ Greg thought and smoothed his hand to the fine fabric of Mycroft's tie.

 

“G-god fuck me, you are so damn hot. Don’t dare me to stop…” He warned while he pushed Mycroft’s closer to his bloody oak desk. It was years since Greg had the thought to push the younger man against the oak desk, pinned him there. The inspector didn’t care that right now Mycroft was pressed over all the important government papers, he wanted to see the politician’s cock dripping down pre-cum, Greg’s name on his lips while he would show off his hungry entrance to the DI. It had been hard week in Greg defense, but then again it had been frustrated months for both. Especially sexual frustration. It was like every time they tried they couldn’t manage to find themselves to be properly alone, always something in their way.

 

They had spend endless time on the backseat of Mycroft's car, hard and wet and needy. And every damn time a call interrupted them or whatever crossed their way or they were just too tired because of their day and ended up just sleeping next to each other when they stayed at one place together. It didn’t help that Mycroft often travelled for his work either. It was almost like Murphy’s law kicked Greg right in the gut every time he thought he could finish what he started. Although when they were lucky, they managed to do blowjobs or handjobs, but it wasn’t enough. They wanted more. It was long overdue.

 

Greg pushed the younger man to sit on his own desk, legs spread while he stood between the empty space. Dear God, Mycroft was so obsequious and Greg loved it. He wrapped the politicians endless legs around his waist. “Want you. I want you entirely…” before he shuffled his jacket off from his shoulder and forced their lips together.

 

The younger man did not protest at the new position despite there were still few papers and files on his desk, nothing that couldn’t be replaced if they were damaged in their little venture. “I’m here.. Just don’t stop” Mycroft whispered as he wrapped his hands around Greg’s neck and slide his long fingers on the silver locks, tangled it. It was his favourite thing to do, tangling his fingers there. Stroking and tugging, pulling a reaction from the older man. Greg had called it as a kink even though Mycroft tried to deny it. But the two knew better. And Mycroft was rewarded with a low moan from the older silver fox

 

“Too many layers” Greg growled as his hands started taking of Mycroft’s clothes, at first his jacket then his waistcoat. Greg loved to see Mycroft in suit especially in the black pinstripes suit, it was his favourite, but when it came to coupling like this he hated the suit with all his gut. It made it harder to reach for the freckled pale skin he loved so much.

 

“T-Try not to tear my suit” When Greg got impatient he usually just tore the clothes apart, it happened twice and Mycroft needed to throw those suit away because it was beyond repair. The older man just growled response as he finally managed to loosen the tie around Mycroft’s neck and revealing the pale collar bone. He just leaned in, trailing kisses over the skin he could reach while his fingers went to unbutton Mycroft’s shirt. The politician moaned as he tilted his head backward and pulled Greg’s closer by the hair.

 

One thing Mycroft loved were Greg’s thick digits. They weren’t made to unbutton tiny filigran buttons of expensive shirts and that made the impatient DI easily irritated when it came to Mycroft, his skin and everything in connected with it. In the end Greg just tugged at the fabric with a “fuck this…” and worked Mycroft's lips slowly while the buttons sprang all around the room, close to the desk and on the floor. Another shirt, ruined by the eager man who stood between Mycroft’s legs and left no doubt of his state of arousal. “I buy you new. Promise. Put it on the list…” he whispered and sucked gently at the lower apricot lip, already blood red from his kisses and the suction and his stubbles.

 

“Open my trousers. Do it slow to want to see your reaction…” Greg whispered, knowing that Mycroft was probably nervous. After all this was his first sex in years. The younger man whined a bit when Greg pulled away from his lips to lead his hands down from his neck to the inspector’s trousers. The two knew where they would end by the end of the night, although Greg would prefer they were in bed but this was alright, more than alright actually. It was going to be their first time. It’s their special moment. Greg smiled and gave the younger man an encouragement nod before he let go of the other’s hand.

 

Nervous was an understatement of the century. Mycroft was more than nervous. This was not the first time he saw Greg’s shaft but this would be their first proper sex and he somehow ended up nervous as he undone Greg’s belt and zipper, slowly pulling the trousers and pants down. Mycroft took a quick look at those brown eyes before he looked down at the other’s shaft. Greg was big, actually big would be not enough to describe it. The sight of the erect cock made Mycroft swallowed and wondered how he would take that cock inside him. Greg who saw the worried Mycroft quickly lifted his chin and gave him a chaste calming kiss.

 

“I’ll take care of you. Promise” he hummed and had problem to swallow down his own lust and the saliva which builds in his throat. “We don’t have to go this step just now. I...I only want to make you feel comfortable.” This was indeed everything he wanted. Of course, to think about to sleep with the man he loves was beyond every dream, but he couldn’t stand it when Mycroft’s eyes only filled with worries. “I can also take you on my lap and make you come. Nothing more. Just you and my hand…” Every doubt that was wrapped around Mycroft, was stripped away from the DI. Clearly nobody ever said such things ro him From all his past sexual partners, three of them, it was only important what they wanted, they needed, never about Mycroft. That was probably the reason why Mycroft never enjoyed sex. Found it irritating and hurtful. And he clearly hated that Greg let him feel so different. In one of the best ways!

 

“I want it” Mycroft whispered and closed his eyes, letting Greg held him “Just show me, please Gregory” It had been like that the first time, Mycroft placing all his trust to Greg and now he did it again. Greg smiled as he gathered Mycroft to his arms and kissed the younger man’s forehead as his hand rubbed the back still covered with shirt.

 

“Just relax and tell me when it hurts” Mycroft nodded and let Greg manhandle him. The DI not even tried to take the papers away from the table. Oh no, he just leaned in and forced Mycroft with gentless to lay back on the desk. “Hold yourself up with your elbows. It’s better when you watch me...you control freak” he chuckled and nudged Mycroft's chin up to trail kisses along his jawline, neck, till he reached the collarbone and dipped down to the chest. Of course, Greg was addicted to Mycroft’s skin, the galaxy along the milky flesh, and yet he couldn’t manage to kiss every part of it, although to Mycroft it like that Greg just managed to do that. For the politician it was essentially to watch, observe. Seeing what this man was doing what let him feel so different. _What was the secret?_

The feeling Greg sent through his body by just trailed kisses down his navel and how those rough hand slowly opening up his trousers and undone the zipper. It was something he couldn’t explain and even though he already felt it few times now he couldn’t have enough of it. He wanted more touch, he wanted Greg to never stop making him feeling like this. He gasped when Greg’s palm grazed over his erection and he couldn’t help but bucked his hips.

It would be a lie for Greg if he say he wasn’t nervous. God he was. In a way he wanted and needed this for so long and now it’s seemed wrong to be shy. His palms traced to Mycroft’s right and spread them even so lightly before he popped the button of the trouser open and pulled the fabric down. He was not surprised when he found Mycroft wearing silk-pants. This was typical of him. “I don’t want to know what this pair of pants costs. Just tell me if I can mess them up!” He hummed and licked softly along the waistband. So close yet not quite there. It always drove the younger man into whimpering mess.

 

“Just touch me” Mycroft’s breathing already became heavier by the minute he watched those junky fingers so close to his erection and yet haven’t properly touch him.

 

And Greg started to smile and pull the pants down to kiss his way closer, closer toward Mycroft’s erection. When the politician’s erection sprang free and Greg’s mouth became wet. So much time passed. So much time in which he could have done this already. And right now he didn’t want to wait anymore. “Beautiful …” he whispered and sticked out his tongue to lap his way along the shaft, started from the head then he went down. Building is soft pressure on the thick vein at the backside which swell up instantly. The action caused Mycroft to jerk and let out a moan from his mouth.

 

It was then that Mycroft noted that Greg was wearing jeans... and a loose shirt... there was also a tool belt around his waist. Why didn’t he saw it earlier? Blushing, Mycroft smoothed his hand into Greg’s hair and whimpered out so his _boyfriend_ heard him.  
  
“What?” Greg asked when he noticed the little moan and beg and “did….did I hurt you?” He asked all worried and pulled back a bit from the hard shaft of Mycroft.

 

“N-no, no god y-you….You look like a character from a porn movie,” Mycroft stated shortly, blushing when he said it to his boyfriend. Didn’t even think about what he said.  


Greg grinned coyly and swallowed before he placed his lips around Mycroft’s tip and sucked him like a lollipop before he pulled back and “Oh, do I? Well who would thought this…”  
Mycroft raised his eyebrows like he would give Greg a ‘Pardon?'  
  
“Since when do you, Mr Holmes of Her Royal Majesty's Government, watch porn?”  
Mycroft's cheeks instantly darkened, face feeling overheated as he looked away. “I ...I didn't say I watched... I didn't mean... you're being ridiculous, Gregory.” And just like this Mycroft confessed that he did. Oh yes he did since he was dating Greg and since they didn’t came to the final end since weeks! In his defence it was for research.

 

Greg smiled and pumped the lovely shaft of Mycroft slowly. Lapping along his own fingers while he was wrapped around Mycroft making the younger man moan. He tormented the tip of the younger man’s cock, sucking, licking, almost devouring it with his tongue. After 5 minutes, Mycroft’s length was softly red and so wet. Throat getting tired for all the moans and plead he gave for this talented mouth that worked it since minutes. “Is this was happens in porns?” Greg asked, swallowed Mycroft’s delicious pre-cum.

 

Mycroft was too horny to care about Greg's improper use of the English language. He just nodded, prepared to do anything to make it up to his partner.  
  
He wanted Greg to take control, wanted to be used and fucked in any way the DI saw fit.

“Shh, I know this is hard” he said softly. “Just let yourself go, Mycroft. It’s me and I want to see you out of mind…” he whispered and took a little bottle of lube out of his pockets to moisten his index and middle finger before he placed it aside. And god Mycroft knew what this meant. At least he thought it. Licking his lips, Greg used his fingers to spread Mycroft's cheeks.  
  
“Gregory?” Mycroft said. no, he asked.

 

“That's Detective Inspector Lestrade,” Greg told him.  
  
“w-wha….” Mycroft managed before swearing loudly and “I-oh Jesus Gregory…”

  
Greg had licked up Mycroft's crack, humming in enjoyment before going back in. His tongue licked slow, wet circles around Mycroft's entrance and the younger man groaned, falling forward slightly and pushing his arse out more.  
searching for the fingers that were covered in lube, that held him open wide so Greg could lick in him. Lewd, unsavory, immodest, slippery! Perfect.

 

It would be the last thing for Mycroft to think that he would be rimmed on top of his own desk. Greg between his legs, tongue probing his puckered hole and those junky fingers gave good massage.

 

“F-Fuck” Mycroft bucked his hips and reached out for the silver hair when now it’s not just Greg’s tongue inside but also one of his fingers, slowly preparing him.

 

“How good you taste…” Greg praised before going in again. This time he used more force, almost breaching Mycroft with his tongue. Mycroft groaned loudly above him, as Greg lapped slowly. The DI gave a teasing push, the tip of his tongue briefly entering Mycroft's tight hole before disappearing deep inside.  


“Detective, p-please,” Mycroft begged, a first for him. “Need... you...good please let me feel you.” And Greg had no idea how much it turned him on when Mycroft played the game he set. Calling him Detective Inspector, whining and begging to feel him. It was great, unbearable beautiful but the politician needed more. He began whimpering, Greg's tongue nowhere near long enough to fill him completely and touch that spot that made everything so much better. His cock was still aching, leaking and messed up his tailor-made trousers.

 

The younger man tugged on the silver locks harder, pulling the man closer. The whole thing just made the older man growled, then slowly pulling back to change his tongue with his fingers, preparing the younger man. Of course Mycroft whined, protested the course of action but before he could say anything those junky fingers already started to scissor him. The reaction that Greg saw was nothing like he imagined, really. Mycroft Holmes moaning and arched his back, hips bucking and the feeling of his fingers being sucked inside just too much. Greg moaned at the sight as he continued to stretch Mycroft for the next few minutes. It frustrated the younger man that was one thing Greg noticed.

 

“N-No” Mycroft whimpered when he felt that Greg was taking his sweet time with his fingers and the younger man already feeling on the edge “No … no more preparation,” He moaned out and pulled Greg closer by his shirt, so the older man now was over his body again. Spreading his legs while his other hand searched for Greg’s cock so he at least felt him a bit. “I want to feel it. Now. Please Gregory”

  
Greg didn’t want to hurt the younger man, hence why he took his sweet time with preparation but seeing the younger man so desperate for more like this made his length throbbed. He eyes searching for the joke but there was none. “ My’...” he whispered and moved so close so that his cocktip judged against Mycroft well licked entrance “This will hurt if I didn’t prepare you enough and I  don’t want to hurt you…” he whispered while he had the urge need to press in right now. God how inviting this was. The man under him just look beautiful like this, hair all messy, sweat over his forehead and brow and how red his skin had become because the arousal. Mycroft just looked beautiful, there was no other word

 

“Shut it…” Mycroft whimpered and now getting more harsh my tugging Greg closer. “I want to feel it, I want to be sitting in a meeting with the PM and know that you have fucked me. I’m not a virgin and you prepared me …. so well..” the seductive undertone stole Greg the last bit of his self-control.  Making the older man growled at how the politician could be so demanding.

 

“Your c-cock, in me, n-now!”

 

Greg hesitated before, gripping Mycroft's hip with one hand and his cock with the other. He pushed in swiftly, Mycroft's entrance tight and resisting as he was fully encased. Mycroft grunted in pain before whining, pulling away from what was hurting him, it sting at first, afterall Greg was quite big and thick. “Shh, I told you, you idiot.”

 

Though he knew Mycroft was in pain, Greg couldn't help himself. He pulled out a little before thrusting back in, this time slowly, Mycroft's muscles squeezing so deliciously around him. Greg took his time as he thrusted inside but then pulling back out everytime he heard a whimper from the man under him. It was always a  long, hard, and deep thrusts. He slammed into Mycroft with abandon, not wanting to draw this out. The politician practically wailed, biting down hard on his lip and drawing blood, the metallic liquid spreading over his tongue as it flicked between his lips. Greg grunted in response, one hand on Mycroft, the other on his own hip.  
  
“Fuck, Myc,” he groaned, “so fucking tight….I…” Greg didn’t want to hurt Mycroft. He loves him too much, he tried to distract the other man by running his thumb around the hip bone, but in the end he grabbed the lube, pulled out a bit despite the other man’s whine to make his cock and Mycroft’s entrance wet before he slowly drove inside, slowly.

 

“Ngh,” Mycroft replied, moving his hips to try to get Greg’s cock entirely again, and to get some sort of friction on his cock. “Hush…” the DI hummed and smoothed his member all the way back in. Slowly in wet but in one thrust. “I’m sure you will feel it tomorrow” Greg's hands wrapped around the younger man’s waist once he was deep inside. He stopped moving to give the time for Mycroft’s body adjusting to his cock.

 

The feeling of Mycroft’s hole all tightly wrapped around his cock was just sensational. Greg needed the time to calm himself down, because the hole was practically sucking and milking him. He wasn’t planning to come early, he wanted to enjoy himself, took his sweet time to deflower Mycroft.

 

“M-Move” Mycroft moved his hips a bit, encouraging Greg to start fucking him. The older man just raised his brow, searching on Mycroft’s face. He didn’t want to hurt him. “I’m fine, just move. Not some g-glass”

 

Greg almost growled when he felt how Mycroft moved his hips in circular motion, it sent such a good feeling around his cock. He didn’t need to be told twice. No, just that one order and his grip on Mycroft’s hips became tighter and he started to move. Thrusting his cock deep and hard. His thrust came in long and deep stroke, making sure he hit that spot inside Mycroft. It took him few tries before Mycroft’s fingers buried deeper on his shoulders and the younger man arched his back as he bucked his hips and moaned. _Right on spot._

 

“F-Fuck! G-Gregory” Greg just grunted at the sight before he leaned down, to give a kiss on Mycroft's neck while he fuck harder and faster, kept his head hitting that sweet gland inside Mycroft. It didn’t take long for Mycroft to start seeing stars, his hole tightening around the inspector’s shaft was enough sign.

 

“Fucking perfect” Greg mumbled the words as he sucked on the pale skin, leaving a hickey, just high enough for the collar of a shirt to cover it. It was hard for the older man to stop himself from marking the pale skin, just to show the world that the mighty Mycroft Holmes was his alone. And so he gave in and shifted his lips higher while his cock slides into the somewhat familiar body, warm and wet and tight yet open like it was fate to do so. Right under Mycroft's jaw he starts to suck and marked the British government with the force and the heat his body told him. Forced blood under the surface and pulled back to admire the deep red and purple spot, traced his tongue over it and moaned Mycroft’s name while his nerves fired in place and his shaft pulsed.

 

“G-God I ...love you…” it was the first time he said it out loud, had said it a thousand times till now in his dream yet never dare to say it out loud and now he did it. He definitely did and in this moment his orgasm caught him off guard and he moaned Mycroft’s name louder ashamed he came first. Greg whined, muffled, and yet was the most gorgeous man Mycroft every saw. The sight alone was enough to push the younger man to his orgasm, holding on Greg’s shoulder tightly. He muffled his moans against the older man’s skin while his back arched and his hips bucks. It was true, that sex didn’t hurt or uncomfortable because right now Mycroft felt like he was flying, been sent to heaven himself. It was too beautiful.

 

Mycroft had his face buried on the crook of Greg’s neck, his hands still holding on the older man as he enjoying the bliss feeling of orgasm. The inspector didn’t even let go of his hold on the man under him. He didn’t care that everything made his hole body sticky. Greg trailed little kisses on every patch skin that he could. The taste of Mycroft’s skin mixed with the sweat was somewhat addicting or was it because the noises that he could drew from the younger man. Well Greg didn’t really care, he just loved it.

 

The kisses then went to the younger man’s lips and Mycroft eagerly kissed Greg back, keeping the older man not to move as they kissed, all slow and tender. Greg nibbled on the other’s lower lips and Mycroft let out a quiet moan before he returned the gesture.

 

“Just perfect” It came out as whispers against Mycroft’s mouth that sent shiver on the younger man’s back. Mycroft closed his eyes as he registered every sensation his body was given from Greg.

 

“I.. love you..” The words were so quiet, said against Greg’s lips that the inspector thought he was imagining it but still it made the silver haired man smiled. He knew it took all courage of Mycroft to say it and he was sure he would hear more of that word in the future. Greg pulled back a bit as his hand cupped Mycroft’s cheek, smiling down at the softness the younger man showed. It was just a sight to see Mycroft like this, post coital bliss.

 

“Mycroft, I---” Before Greg could finish his words, the door of the office suddenly burst opened making the couple jumped from their position and their head quickly whipped toward the opened door. Greg was ready to bark at whoever had the nerve to interrupt them like this. But when he saw where he was, he congealed instantly. His hands tightened around the rail of the desk and he had the bizarre needed to start laughing when he looked into the wide opens eyes of Rudy. _Well this was not planned,_ he thought

 

You can see Rudy’s adam apple bobbing and his face turned a shade paler before his eyes start roaming over what he was seeing which was mostly Greg’s bare body, sun touched and strong and all protective over his beloved Mycie baby plus, damp from the action. “Oh wow. This is something I didn’t expected to see when I decided to visit you. Wanking, yes but not _this_!” He smirked and leaned casually against the doorframe while he swirled an umbrella in the other hand, the same habit that Mycroft had. “Mycie my sweet muffin, can you even walk after this. Ouch…” he chuckled and Greg was sure all his blood disappeared and his heart stopped beating since a minute ago.

 

If Rudy went a bit shell shock but quickly recover with some light joke like this, Mycroft was still on the shell-shock stage. Rudy was supposed to be out of the country, Mycroft remembered clearly that the older politician was supposed to be in Brussel for a meeting and only to return two days from now. He couldn’t believe he was found out like this, naked on his desk with Greg on top of him. It didn’t help that Rudy was smirking with that knowing grin and look.

 

“W-What are you doing here?!” To say that Mycroft overreacted was an understatement, after all he was naked, just came down from his orgasm with Gregory also in the same condition as him and then Rudy was here, smirking and basking on the view of a naked Gregory Lestrade. Not to forget that Greg was still in Mycroft when Rudy jumped into scenario.

 

“Well, why so rude? My appointment in Brussel was cancelled and now I got a private show from my favorite hunk. Care to pull out Greggie so we can have a proper conversation? Don’t force me to turn.”

 

“FOR FUCKS SAKE TURN!” Greg snarled and started to hide his face all along Mycroft’s chest while the older politician chuckled and do what Greg told him, all amused. “Oh he’s such a shy boy.”

 

Mycroft blushed hard when he heard his uncle “Just turn around uncle. Honestly you should have knocked. Where are your manner?” The younger man tutted while Rudy just acted all hurt because of Mycroft’s words but still didn’t move from his spot.

 

“How should I know that the two of you shagged shamelessly on some important papers which will be handed to the queen in a few days? Very kinky Gregory. Like it!” He said amused and glanced over his shoulder. He could see the silhouettes of the two men gathering themselves a bit and started to chuckle “Oddly I have a hunger for some sausage? Should I bring something for you two as well?” Oh this man had his fun and bit his laughter away before he was sure the two lovebirds were done with checking on themselves and so he turned softly with the biggest smirk ever.

 

“Ah! Sadly dressed Greggie, I preferred half naked. Nice trained butt. Which gym you joined lately to train that globes?” He asked and Greg just took the nearest papers he could reach and throw them into the direction of the politician “OUT! THIS INSTANCE!” He hissed and slide his hands through his hair, huffed and walked to the window to calm himself as much as he could. It was one thing to be found naked after a shag and it was another thing that Rudy kept on poking him about it. Greg could feel his cheek all red, embarrassed about the whole thing.

 

“Oi! Hey hey. Rude boy. I like that.” Another smirk and Greg’s cheek just got redder before he turned around to glare at the older man.

 

Mycroft just sighed and rubbed his forehead while he leaned against the mahogany desk, taking a quick look of the table. He could see all the file scattered out from their folder and then Greg just threw one toward his uncle. That one was a brief meeting with the prime minister.

 

“Uncle do stop poking at Gregory” Mycroft said and brought the man’s attention to him. Rudy just smiled and shrugged “Can’t help it, he just gave the best reaction Mycie after all you could have used the bedroom in this office rather than the desk or at least lock the door” Rudy pointed out toward a wall section on the corner and Greg raised his brow at him.

 

“B-Bedroom?”

 

“Oh yes! Mycie installed one long time ago so he didn’t have to go home where there was so much work. Although I don’t mind with the two of you shagging on the desk. It was quite a sight” Rudy smirked that made Greg and Mycroft flushed again.

 

Greg moved a step forward all wanting but Rudy lifted a hand and “Yes yes I know. I shall go out. Mycie my baby bunny I will wait in the car. After all I have reserved a desk in Le Gavroche, 43 Upper Brook St, Mayfair. Greggie is welcome as well.” He said and corrected his jacket before he looked at the blushing boys right in front of him. Greg had even moved a bit closer to Mycroft because he needed the ‘hold’ in this moment.

 

“They have a perfect menu. Delicious. Excellent food. Worth to moan, it makes your mouth water, swallow it, almost choke…” the older man explained while stepped further out “oh….and they have also very comfortable desks!” With that the older man just winked and left the couple alone to gather themselves. Rudy was glad that his meeting had been cancelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of fun to write. We had the idea that Rudy interrupt them in the middle of sex, in a sense cockblocking them, but we thought we just do it this way anyway. We love Rudy, he is just shameless
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


	3. Where it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Rudy watched Mycroft grew up and how much he had nurtured Mycroft to be the British Government.
> 
> This story is part of [AMO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298372/chapters/25278783)

It was said that love could come from the first meeting, Rudolph Holmes never believe those words. He never experienced it even though his dear older brother said how it was the amazing thing that ever happened to his life. Rudy might believe if the thing was regarding whom you were planning to sleep with but other than that he didn’t. Well, it was the case until he held a tiny baby, Charles Mycroft Reginald Holmes, in his arms.

 

Rudy never like children, not that he hated them but he just didn’t have any interest to interact with them, he tolerated children. But then Mycroft, Mycie -- his mind supplied, was entirely different. The baby was all quiet, didn’t fuss too much, only cried when he wanted to eat or drink or need to change nappy, all in all he was a posh baby and Rudy loved him. The politician spared some time from his busy schedule to spend time with Mycroft. He taught the boy his first word, actually two, it was ‘Udy up’, the politician grinned widely as he picked the 13 months up and made the boy repeated the words again. It was Rudy’s favourite day.

 

Mycroft Holmes was a quiet child and Rudy loved him for it although when they were alone together he encouraged the three years old to talk more, teaching him big words at such a young age despite Violet’s protest. Rudy knew the boy was a genius from the first time he looked into those blue eyes and he was right. Mycroft Holmes was a genius and he swore to the high dainty above that he would teach everything he knew to the boy.

 

“Uncle Rudy,” The soft tiny voice startled the older man from the file he was reading to the boy who was sitting on the sofa with his own books on the sofa on his office. He had brought Mycroft to the office earlier because Violet and Siger had some seminar in the university and Rudy didn’t like the idea of the seven years old to be left with a nanny.

 

“Yes, what is it Mycie?”

 

“Where does baby come from?” The question startled the older man, it took five seconds before he composed himself and Mycroft said it again.

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“Mummy and Father said I am going to have a little brother or sister. I asked where and they said it will arrive soon. So where do they come from?”

 

 

It took few moment before Rudy could come up with something that was not cheeky or too vulgar for the seven years old. Mycroft just stayed quiet after the explanation, pondering over his uncle’s words then he nodded and returned to his reading. Few months after that they welcomed William Sherlock Scott Holmes and Mycroft was fascinated with his baby brother. To say that Rudy was jealous was an understatement. The blue bright eyes filled with admiration that always he got now needed to be shared with this newborn baby and it continued to be like that for years to come.

 

His time with Mycroft was now also shared with William, he would not call the boy Sherlock despite what Violet said. It was a bit annoying as it seemed that William insisted to keep interrupting him with Mycroft and he could feel that the two of them were fighting to get Mycroft’s attention. But despite everything, Mycroft would always look at him and smiled with so much fondness and he thought it was worth it.

 

Years passed by and he watched his little Mycie baby turned into a big boy, a big brother then slowly teenagers. He had seen how his baby was a genius and he loved to spoil the ginger boy academically and on other areas. He was the one who sent his baby to the boarding school at the age of 15.

 

“He was beyond his grade Violet and you know this and it is better to be in that boarding school that can provide everything for Mycie” He had argued that to his brother and his wife. It took a while but in the end, they agreed and Rudy arranged everything for his baby. He wanted the best for Mycroft and he would make sure Mycroft got it.

 

During the time of Mycroft in boarding school, Rudy didn’t manage to visit that often, he called, sent letters and sometimes gifts to cheer Mycroft up. He always got the report on his baby’s progress and to say that he was proud was an understatement. He knew Mycroft was going places and when the time came, if Mycroft wanted it, Rudy already prepared a place for him in the government. Mycroft did say in one of his calls that he wanted to work in the government or perhaps history.

 

“Just do what you want Mycie baby, I’ll support you.”

 

“Thank you, uncle,” Rudy smiled when he heard the soft voice

 

“Now tell me about this project you were working on.” Just like that they spent two hours discussing the science project Mycroft was working and how to improve it all. Rudy didn’t mind that the boy took such long time talking to him, he loved hearing what his baby was up to.

 

It was the son he never had.

 

It was two months later when he got a call from the school and it was enough to make Rudy dropped everything and he quickly flew back to London from Denmark. He didn’t care that he angered few diplomats but the school called, they only called if something happened to his baby, and something did happen. It was a long flight then it was a long ride. He was anxious during the whole ride and he couldn’t help but thought the worst scenario. He arrived in the school ground late at night and he quickly made his way to Mycroft’s room, it was empty and his heart just getting faster. He went to the rector’s office ready to lash out when the man just led him to another room on the west wing.

 

There he found his baby, curled up on the bed, crying. From the room he knew it belonged to someone else, there was still clothes spread around on the floor, books on the table, posters on the wall even bag just threw across the room. None of them belong to Mycroft.

 

Rudy didn’t care if the rector was in the room or not, he just climbed into the bed and pulled his baby closer. Once, in his arms, Mycroft cried harder and Rudy didn’t know what to say. As he tried to calm his baby down he heard the rector’s explanation. A boy had tried to harm his baby, another boy protected him but then said boy was quickly pulled away by his father.

 

“It just.. We found out that Mr Holmes and Mr Lestrade were in a relationship and it doesn’t bode well for the school.” Rudy could hear the disgust undertone in that simple sentence and before the man could continue to say anything he gave the rector the iciest look he could muster. No one shall talk about his baby like that. No one.

 

It took another hour before Mycroft cried himself to sleep and Rudy arranged everything with the rector. There was no reason to hold his baby there, he was already accepted for uni and Rudy could pull some strings to smooth all the path. Just like that Rudy carried Mycroft back to his townhouse. He had his staffs to clean all Mycroft’s belongings from his room and whatever from the room where he found Mycroft. In Rudy’s eyes, it was a chapter being ended but he knew how a broken heart did to people and saw that eating his baby’s life.

 

Perhaps he should have seen it coming, he could have prevented it from happening. But in the end, he didn’t and now Rudy was standing next to the hospital bed, next to his baby whose body had covered in bruises with a broken leg and arm. Rudy could only see red. He still remembered when he got the call from Mycroft’s friend who she found Mycroft all lifeless with blood around his body. He had sent the best doctors to operate on his baby, making sure he would continue to live.

 

As for the one who was responsible? Let just said that person was no longer going to be a problem. Rudy would move heaven on earth to keep his baby safe and right now he was failing at that promise he had mustered when he held Mycroft for the first time. 

 

It was hard for Rudy to see his usual bright baby turned cold and shutting people. That was the moment Rudy decided to take Mycroft under his wing, molding him into the British Government. He knew it was unfair for the boy but he could see the determination on those blue eyes when Rudy handed him contract to go for fieldwork before he could climb up the ladder of power.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“There won’t be any way for you to turn back, Mycroft.”   
  
“I know. I want this, uncle.” Rudy just sighed and handed the pen to Mycroft, let the boy signed his life away for good. During the night when Mycroft was on a mission, sometimes Rudy wondered whether this was the right thing to do. But when Mycroft returned with results and showing his determination to be the best he knew this would protect his baby in the long run. The world had been cruel enough toward his baby now it was the time that it became kind.

 

The Ice Man. That was what Mycroft called. Rudy had heard it one time during the meeting with the board member and people from the palace. Somehow the name made him smile. It had been few years since Mycroft had taken over his position and he already managed to strike fear on many politicians. Not just in Britain but some parts of Europe. Rudy was sure Mycroft would be even more powerful as the years passed by. In that point in life, Rudy felt he had accomplished everything he had promised to his baby, except one. Happiness.

 

It was something the older politician didn’t know what to do. He had tried to push some men on his baby’s path. Men that he knew would be a great match and yet Mycroft turned them down, not even bat an eyelash at those men. He had tried to push one-night stand and that was turned down even more. Rudy didn’t want Mycroft to end up, alone. No, he wanted his baby to be in loved and happy, but nothing in his powers could make that happen. He had tried many tricks and none work until he picked Mycroft up on the tarmac.

 

He didn’t expect to see his baby accompanied by anyone. Actually, when he first head from Anthea that Mycroft was in Paris he thought it was for work until the PA informed that it was for a short holiday. Rudy thought that finally, his baby was getting some fun in his life. Then he saw the man walking behind his baby. All hunk, handsome and just a catch. He had tried to flirt at the man and wondered if he could get some time alone but then his precious Mycroft had dropped the news that he was engaged, to the hunk.

 

Gregory Alexander Lestrade.

 

The name rang many bells in his mind and it took him back to decades ago when he saw Mycroft crying over a broken heart. Rudy was never someone to believe destiny or fate. But to see  _ that _ Gregory stood in front of him, engaged to his baby sparked something in him. Perhaps he didn’t trust this Gregory at first, not after what he did years ago. But the more he listened to them talk, the more he saw how this Gregory took after his baby, the way Gregory look at his baby. Rudy knew that his baby was in good hand. He was loved and in love.

 

Mycroft had found his happiness and for that Rudy was content. He had done many things for Mycroft Holmes. He would have move heaven and earth to give his baby the happiness he deserved after all those years. But in the end, it wasn’t his job. It was this Gregory who had kept his baby’s heart for so long and yet still protecting it after years being separated.

 

At that moment Rudy was happy for his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello if you are reading this then you are in luck. I finally found the muse to finish this chapter after months stuck with the story.
> 
> I decided to take Rudy's character from the AMO story and attempted to write a character study of Rudy about his relationship with Mycroft.
> 
> OhFuckMystrade and I always love the idea to share how we see Rudy and Mycroft relationship and right now I'm just happy I am able to finish this chapter and share with you guys. I hope you love the story (apologies if it's too short)
> 
> much love,  
> matomato
> 
> p.s. I will plan to update this 'A day with Rudolph' with more story of Rudy and his interactions with the other characters, such as Mycroft, Greg, Sherlock or even Emily. (I already have a draft going on for the next chapter.. so please be patient)


	4. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder why Mycroft prefer to call then text? Or why he always quick to answer phone calls despite his busy schedule? This is the story

No one really can tell how long a person has in to roam the world and enjoy their life to the fullest. For those that fortunate, they may live until they are grey and have the chance to hold their grandchildren. For those that are unfortunate, they only have a short amount of time, sometimes it was too short and too early. It was one of the reason why Rudy didn’t let himself get attached to a person, the lost would be too much. He had felt that when he lost his mother at a young age then decades later it was his father. He never learnt how to move on from feeling.

Right now, sitting on his home office and reading the latest result from his check up, Rudy wasn’t sure if he was ready. He should know that those wine and champagnes that he loved so much would have an effect on his body, but he really could not let them go. It was just too addicted. Holmes and their addiction. Even right now, Rudy was holding a glass of whisky, contemplating about what should he do with the news from his doctors. He should start with drinking less, perhaps arranged his diet to be more healthy.

Years ago when he was an active agent death was the least of his worries but now he wasn’t sure. There wasn’t anything left to be done, he knew that. But it was still hard to accept that his days might be counted down now. He just didn’t believe after everything he went through it was his heart that going to give up. They caught the abnormalities after Rudy had showed some symptoms even a light incident of the attack. All the datas were there. There was a big probability that his heart would actually stop if he didn’t change his lifestyle soon. It was whoever had the higher power decide to give Rudy a taste of his medicine. Caring is never an advantage and now his heart was going to be his Achilles heel.

Rudy was ready to brood more about his condition when his phone buzzed with a text and he quickly put back the paper he was holding inside the envelope. No use to look at the result again, it would still show the same thing.

 

_ I will finish with the meeting at 6 p.m. Do you still want to have that dinner uncle? M _ \- 4.30 p.m.

 

He could feel his heart stop beating and he thought it was going to give up right then. Actually, he could feel the erratic beats more prominent now that he knew anytime his heart might give up. The man just closed his eyes, trying to calm himself before he opened them again. Mycroft. His dear nephew. Oh, there was many things he would like to say to the young British Government. He knew he should tell the auburn about his condition but he didn’t want to worry the politician.

 

_ Yes. 7 p.m. The usual restaurant and try not to be late or I’ll send your own security to drag you out of the horrendous meeting. _ \- 4.31 p.m.

_Promise I will be there. I’ll see you later. M_ \- 4.31 p.m.

 

There was still time. No reason to fuss now. Rudy closed his eyes and got up from his seat. He should at least followed his doctor’s orders, trying to relax. But in the meantime, he should made some preparation just if the inevetable did come. He didn’t want to leave a mess behind him, especially not for his dear nephew.

  
  


It had been a stressfull day, Mycroft wasn’t sure if  he would be able to attend another meeting but he already had a skype meeting with the Chinese around midnight then another one with the New Zealand early in the morning. He wasn’t sure how he was going to sleep but at least he was getting his dinner now. He never knew how his dear uncle managed to hold the minor position for decades and still able to look like he was walking among the roses. He should ask about his secrets later, perhaps it would help him to survive another day. 

And speaking about the devil. Mycroft slowed his stepped as he made way toward the table, eyes fixed on his dear uncle. There was something different. The auburn couldn’t really tell but everything about his dear uncle screamed troubled and wrong.

 

“Is something a matter uncle? You look like you are trying to solve the biggest mystery in the world,” Mycroft joked as he pulled back the chair on the opposite of his uncle, chuckling gently missing the subtle way of surprised on the older politician.

“Oh you know me, Mycroft just trying to decide where I should go this weekend for some time alone to have fun,” It was easy for Rudy to put on the mask, giving vulgar jokes and innuendo to cover all the hints that he was worried.

“And here I was thinking you were thinking about toppling a government. I was about to offer you a hand.” Mycroft joked as he gestured for a waiter, “I really don’t mind if you want to give a hand regarding what I shall do for fun, new ideas always welcome.” There was a wiggle of eyebrows and that smile, Mycroft knew very well he didn’t want to know what his uncle was planning to do on his free time.

“No thank you. I believe I wouldn’t have any good idea for you.” The auburn easily answered as he took the menu from the waiter and quickly opened it while Rudy just chuckled and placed his orders. The older man already knew what he wanted.

 

“Is there going to be wine accompanying you this evening, Sir?”

“No thank you, I will have tea for the night and I believe my dear nephew will have the same.” Rudy answered ignoring the look Mycroft give him. It was indeed rare for Rudy not to order wine with his dinner.

“Finally taking my advice about drinking, uncle?” The older man just chuckled as he leaned back a bit against his seat, “Perhaps. I already had some before and I need to sleep early tonight, some chamomile tea will be perfect, don’t you think?”

It would be a lie that Mycroft didn’t worry about his dear uncle loved for alcohol. The elder Holmes could be seen holding margarita even at 9 in the morning while greeting a guest. Wine and champagne were also drinks that would company Rudy during his day, even during office hour. So to see Rudy not drinking alcohol was always a good thing in Mycroft’s mind, so the younger man just smiled and let his uncle be.

 

Dinner was nice. It always been like that when he had his dinner with his uncle. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time, mentioned about work here and there but even then it was never the main attention of their talk. Rudy would make some questions regarding his love life or sex life and Mycroft would easily avoid it while trying not to blush like a kid. It was their usual routine and by the time they already finished dessert, it was half past eight and Mycroft needed to head back to the office.

 

“You are staying at the office again?” Mycroft could tell how worried his uncle in that simple question.

“You know how it is when the job became demanding. I will try to have sleep between meetings, don’t worry. You have done it too.” The auburn protested, trying to explain that Rudy really didn’t need to worry.

 

Rudy knew he how demanding the minor position could be and he wished he could have handed the position to someone else, but his baby always been stubborn. He just prayed the ginger would be spared by the treacherous job.

“Just try to take care of yourself. I will always worry despite knowing how the job can be.” Rudy said and cupped Mycroft’s cheek, showing a quick affection that he only did behind closed doors, “Promise. I will send you a message or a call once I’m able.”

A quick smile and a promise. That’s how Mycroft left his uncle and made his way back to the office. His mind already working again, reviewing every materials that would be brought up by the Chinese delegates. It was an important meeting and so in the next hour, the British Government put his phone in silence and just focus on work. 

 

It was supposed to be a long a meeting but Mycroft didn’t expect that it would stretch out until almost 3 in the morning. There were only a few breaks in between, each one was for fifteen minutes. Mycroft used them to get snack, go the toilet, give orders to his staffs and send some text to his uncle informing him about his well-being. Once that was done, Mycroft laid down on the sofa in his office to catch some sleep. It was not ideal but he really needed it before the 4 am meeting.

Half an hour of sleep, followed with a quick shower and snack time and tea were not an ideal routine in Mycroft’s opinion and yet he still did it and now he was already sitting front of his laptop conducting another meeting. The meeting went around until sunrise, Mycroft realized that he had missed a call and one voicemail but it was a rule he had made for himself early on his carrier that when he was in a meeting, he would not pick any calls. He knew it could be a bit idiotic when it came to a world-threatening situation but then again if it’s business those people would call his assistant. Not him directly.

 

The first thing that the auburn checked once the skype meeting terminated was the miscall. He frowned when he saw that it was his uncle. Time stamp an hour ago. He went to the voicemail next and as he clicked play and listened to it, he felt like all his world crumbled. The politician could only stare at his laptop screen as his hand shook slightly. It was not a long a voicemail but it was long enough. Mycroft didn’t realize when the message already stopped playing, didn’t realize that his assistant was standing front of his desk calling his name, trying to get his attention about some news or information he needed to hear. His brain went to a halt, could no longer process what was happening around him.

 

No. This must be a joke.

 

“Anthea, this is a dream right?” Mycroft wasn’t sure that he sounded like his usual self. His voice was small, uncertain.

 

“Sir…” The brunnette’s voice sounded apologetic as if she knew what was Mycroft was talking about. Was she?

 

Mycroft looked up from his laptop’s screen to Anthea. He could read her. Apologetic, worry, sad, why? “Sir, I know this was shocking but your dear uncle…” No. Mycroft didn’t want to listen to it anymore. He had heard the voice mail. He didn’t need to hear it from his assistant as well.

 

“....I already prepared the car and you can leave anytime you want.” The politician blinked few more times and looked up at his assistant. Not sure if he heard her correctly. His mind and vision didn’t want to focus.

 

“What?”

 

“Your uncle is in St Bartholomew’s ICU at the moment sir. I already prepared the car and cleared today’s schedule.” He heard the information but his mind couldn’t understand it but his body just moved on its own. Nodding his head and made way out of the office toward the car with Anthea by his side. Mycroft felt like a zombie during the whole ride to the hospital. He was sure Anthea was trying to fill him with news about his uncle but his brain only absorbed some of them. Fractions.

 

Cardiac arrest. It was not the first one. First major one, yes but there were signs before. Currently stable because of paramedics. Doctors still monitoring him. Mycroft didn’t know why he couldn’t see it before. He should be able to tell. He should have known that those alcohols would his uncle’s health. He should have done something. Something more. The ginger just clutched his phone tighter, trying not to have a panic attack, not now. Not when his uncle needed him. God, he was so close losing his uncle because of a cardiac arrest. He wasn’t ready.

Mycroft wasn’t ready either when he stood outside the ICU room, looking at his sleeping uncle through the window with all the cables hooked up to monitor his heart. The doctor already briefed him a few minutes ago, informing him that Rudy would be staying for observation for a few days as they came up with treatments. The doctor had said that it was a miracle Rudy managed to survive such an attack. Mycroft was silence for a moment before he able to ask ‘how’ despite knowing the answer, his brain already deduced it but still he wanted to hear from the doctor. How this could happen. How to save his uncle. How could they avoid this from happening again. There were many answers, many information he needed to process and in the end, he just nodded and the doctor excused himself, promise to come back in half an hour to check on Rudy’s condition.

 

Another few minutes before Mycroft walked into the private ICU room. His hand still holding his phone tightly, afraid to let it go. As if it was his last line of connection to his uncle. The older man could have died. That call could have been the last thing Rudy did. Even in a condition where he could have died, Rudy called him, with all his last breath. 

 

_ “Mycie… baby.. Hi… I know you are busy but I just want.. to..” There was a pause, a deep breath followed with a hitch before the panting continue, “to tell you.. That I love you. I know how hard it going to be, how cruel it can be but I believe in you..” There was commotion behind Rudy. People telling him that helps is on the way. “I probably won’t… be here...anymore… but I k-know you do great. Amazing even..” This time there was a deep hitch of breath before more commotion could be heard and that someone had moved Rudy to help. Laying down on the stretcher. ‘Sir we need you to stop talking’, “Please don’t… be alone… you deserve to be happy. I will… watch over you, muffin. I love you….” Then it was like the man had stopped talking and the voices around him became louder. Ordering to prepare to start the AED while CPR was performed. _

 

_ There were the counting, “1… 2… 3… clear!” then the sound of people panting, doing the CPR before another count was done. It was like that for a few rounds before there was a shout. “We have a beat! We have--” and that’s when the voice mail ended. _

 

Mycroft remembered everything. He had heard the voicemail more than once. His brain stored every word, every commotion, every sound. His brain counted how many hitched breath that Rudy did, how many times the paramedics need to use the defibrillator. Mycroft heard when his uncle stopped breathing. Heard when the man stopped beating. Heard when the paramedics shouted that they found a beat. He heard everything and right now the British Government, the epitome of power of the monarchy was breaking down. Crying as he sat down next to his uncle’s bed and held the older man’s hand.

 

There were so many things the auburn wanted to say, wanted to ask but at that moment he could only cry like a child as he pressed his head against the back of Rudy’s hand. Why didn’t the man tell him? Why Rudy was so stubborn about taking care of his health? Why the universe so cruel?!

Mycroft felt like his throat dried and hurt once there were no more tears. He didn’t know how long he had sat there and cried his heart out, he didn’t know if it was time for the doctor checked up or not. He didn’t care. He just sat there and sobbed. Vision all blurred because of the tears as he continued to hold Rudy’s hand just like how he held his phone earlier. This man was his mentor, his uncle and in some way his father. Mycroft didn’t want to lose him.

 

“Why are you crying?” The voice was weak, a whisper and yet it stopped Mycroft making the younger man looked up at his uncle.

 

He didn’t want to believe what he was seeing but his uncle was awake. He ears could hear the steady beep from the machine indicating that Rudy was still alive. The hand that he was holding slipped away and cupped his cheek, wiped away whatever left of his tears there.

 

“U-Uncle…”

“Muffin… you are crying again…” Rudy words were slurred but Mycroft could understand and the older man wiped more tears that came out. “Ssh… stop crying… I’m fine.. I’m here…” It was said with such fondness and a smile that Mycroft just wept.

“Y-You. I heard you died. I heard the message. You died. No beat, no breath. How come you can say that you are fine?!” Mycroft tried not to raise his voice, he didn’t want to stress Rudy but how could the man just easily said that he was fine!? He’s not fine!

“It just my heart..” That earned Rudy a glare from Mycroft but he ignored it, “I knew the diagnoses, Mycie. I knew it could happen.”

 

“Why? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t want to burden you. I don’t want to worry you,” Rudy could see the protest on the tip of Mycroft’s tongue, “Then why the call? Why the message? You are just planning to leave me like that?!” The question, the accusation came out as a whine. A desperate one. Almost child-like.

“Because… I wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to talk to you one last time when I realized it was time.” The answered was said with much fondness. It was like Rudy content with everything. In his last dying breath, he just wanted to talk to his baby.

Mycroft closed his eyes and just leaned into the palm that still cupping his cheeks. He didn’t know what to say anymore. “I wasn’t ready. I.. didn’t want you to go. I  _ am  _ not ready, uncle.”

 

It was said so quietly but Rudy heard it. He thought he was ready when he had the attack earlier that morning. The first jolt of irregular breathing and difficulty to breath. That was why he called Mycroft wanted to talk one last time, heard his baby’s voice one last time. When it went to voice mail Rudy knew he just needed to leave a message. It was his goodbye. But right now, watching how his baby was crying, sobbing even as he held his hand he knew why the universe still let him survived. It was not the time. He might be ready but his baby was not.

“I am sorry.”

Rudy didn’t know why he apologized but he felt like it was the right thing to do. Perhaps he was selfish with how he handled things that he ended up his baby, perhaps. But no one could really tell. So right now he just gave his blessing to any deity out there that he had more time. He was not sure how things would work out but somehow he felt like his dear nephew would move heaven and earth to bargain for more time for him. It was enough for Rudy.

 

As for Mycroft, he found himself to change many things about his priorities in the next few days. He wanted to help his uncle to get better, to make sure the attack would not happen again. He would help to find the best treatments and doctors to take care of his uncle. He would do anything. It was also the reason why he changed his rule about phone call. He didn’t want to miss an incident like this. He didn’t want to miss anything important. Every phone call that went to his phone would be answered, no matter what the time. It was a promised he made for himself.

 

And as for that voicemail. Mycroft kept it. He kept it where it would be safe and no one could touch it. It was proof that his heart once broken apart at the thought of losing someone dear to him.

 

Perhaps caring is not an advantage but Mycroft kept caring anyway. So did Rudy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not planned at all!
> 
> Disclaimer: despite majoring in biology doesn't mean I know the step by step of cardiac arrest happens or how the first aid should be done. Google and my brain can only do so much. please don't attack me.
> 
> Anyway, the whole story was because of @CaptainJawn's tweets. He was talking about what if Mycroft prefer to call because one time he missed that last phone call from his uncle and then the man died?
> 
> My little brain decided to spin with the idea and began to write directly but halfway writing the story as I consult OhFuckMystade, I realized I can't kill Rudy. So, I made a few changes with the whole idea and here we are!
> 
> I truly love the relationship that is father-son-like between Rudy and Mycroft that I think the loss of Rudy truly will break Mycroft's heart despite the man managed to pull through it. Well, I hope all of you enjoy the story anyway!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome for more story. Just leave a comment below.


End file.
